


Wrong Moves

by marshmallowfluffiness



Series: Life afterBroadchurch [1]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Violence, agnst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallowfluffiness/pseuds/marshmallowfluffiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec decided to stay in Broadchurch and got his job back, and his daughter's life is in danger. An unexpected and highly unliked character returns and it's up to the people to defend themselves. Can the people of Broadchurch take another emotional blow? Can Ellie and Alec survive this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first strike

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first HUGE story. There was supposed to be two parts but in the end I make it evolve and adapt into one massive story. I am thinking of updating my other stories but this is the best idea I have at the moment. I hope you enjoy it...

"Ellie, Ellie Miller!" Yells Paul Coates running across the street to catch her. 

"Oh, hi Paul," she says cheerfully but her face changes when she sees the worried look on his face. 

"I need DI Hardy's phone number, now please!" 

"Why whats wrong?"

"Please Ellie." 

Reluctantly she gives it to him wondering what can be that bad. 

"Joe has left the halfway house and is coming back to Broadchurch." 

The words don't go in at first, they just skim over her head. Without thinking she goes to the one place she can, the one place she knows someone can help, she runs to where Hardy will be. Alec will help her.

She runs into the police station and demands to see Hardy immediately and he comes out of his office and signs out for the day. 

"Hey Ellie what's wrong?" 

"Joe is back!"

Alec grabs his coat from the peg by the door and runs with Ellie to go and get Fred and Tom. She explains the situation to him while they wait for Tom. Alec seems scared, but not more than her. Once they have both children they head straight to Beth and Mark's. Alec rapidly explains the situation. 

"That wanker! How dare he! You can stay here as long as you like El," Beth says. Ellie nods her appreciation.

"I want everyone at the church in an hour, I've got a plan," Alec instructs and Mark leaves to spread the word. 

\----------------------------------------------

Precisely one hour later the church is filled with locals. Hardy steps up to speak.

"So obviously this is the worst possible problem. I have a plan to make sure he will never return but I will need all of your help to do so." Theres a general murmur of agreement and Alec continues. "I will have uniformed officers patrolling the high street but I can't have them in the estate. I will patrol along with Mark, Nige and a few others. Beth and Ellie will keep an eye out and keep Tom and ... Fred safe. We all need to be vigilant. This is a crisis and we need Joe to male sure he knows how unwelcome he is here." 

They all leave once Hardy has finished. 

\------------------------------------------------

Three nights later there is no sign of Joe. He has hidden himself well but is obviously here to kidnap his children, something Alec Hardy will not let happen. Alec is at Beth's on the fourth night explaining what is happening. 

"I'm just about to go on patrol, apparently there was something fishy near the farm on the clifftop last night so I want to personally go." 

"Are you Okay with that? He could kill you, you destroyed his life and we think he could well do some harm," says Beth.

"Aye, I know but it's a risk I'm willing to take for your safety."

"Alec! We're talking about your safety! If you want to go you can," pipes up Ellie. 

"I'm going now. I'll call you if anything happens and when I'm back home." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alec is walking up the fields and sees a very familiar face coming toward him. 

"Hardy, where's Ellie?" Screams Joe Miller.

"Away from you! How dare you come back here!"

"What will you do Hardy?" Joe puts his hand behind his back and pulls a tazer from Ellie's days as uniform. Without thinking he shoots Alec and examines the unconscious man now in front of him. He drags Hardy to his nearby parked car and hauls Hardy into the boot then drives off.

\--------------------------------------------

The next morning there is no word from Alec or about Alec from anyone else.

"Where is he?" Asks Mark. Ellie phones the police.

"I don't know but what if Joe has him hostage until he finds me?"

"Bit extreme." Extreme, yes but also true.


	2. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn to what lengh Joe will go to get information from Alec and what lengths Ellie will go to in order to get her friend back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so at last we are at chapter 2. Thank you for the support, it means a lot. I apologize in advance for my poor spelling (auto correct won't turn off) and grammar but I am very busy with exams at the moment so I might not be able to post daily. I hope you enjoy chapter 2

One by one, Alec's senses return. He opens his eyes trying to clear his head and sees the face of a very angry man in front of him. It's actually quite intimidating. 

"I'm not going to be nice anymore Hardy! Where's my wife?" Joe screeches. Alec realizes he is tied to a chair in a garage somewhere. This is very unusual behavior for Joe and Alec can tell. He takes in his surroundings, a lot of weapons and homemade torture implements, a mini fridge in the corner and a put you up bed in the other corner. Not the nicest place to be tortured just for Ellie's location he thinks. But clearly Joe is in a haste.

"I'm not going to tell you Joe! Why would I?" Alec rasps, how long was he unconscious? 

"I need to know, were you having an affair with my wife? Answer the fucking question or I will break your fucking neck!" 

Alec thinks carefully on how to answer, obviously they weren't having an affair but Joe is deluded enough to believe it. He takes too long and Joe gets a penknife from his pocket and puts it to Hardy's jugular. 

"I was a paramedic for years, I know how to hurt people and cause maximum pain," Joe says softly, his voice growling slightly. 

"No," Alec replies, it seems the best answer. 

"No, if you're lying I will kill you and shit on your corpse!"

Alec laughs, it's the most pathetic threat ever to say that you will shit on someone's corpse and he finds it hysterical. Joe doesn't. He goes over to the trough under the workbench and pulls it out. The rusting metal box is full with surprisingly clean water. Alec can guess what is about to happen. Joe unties Alec and hits the back of his neck with the knife handle. Alec is kneeling in front of the trough.

"I'll give you one more chance, were you having an affair with my wife?"

"No!" 

Joe forces Alec's head in the trough and holds it there for a while. Alec is flailing his arms trying to get Joe off him so he can gulp down air not water. Images of Sandbrook flood back into his mind as his lungs flood with water. Joe pulls Alec out by his hair and lets him catch his breath for a moment before it's back under. He repeats the process several times.

\----------------------------------------------------

There are police officers looking left, right and centre for Hardy. Ellie is in Beth's sitting room shaking. Everyone is looking for Alec so he should turn up. Then she goes through the what if phase. A uniformed officer comes into the living room to where Ellie and Beth are sat.

"We have searched the entirety of Broadchurch and unfortunately we haven't found him. We did however find a used taser on the ground in a field on the clifftop. Hardy was up there on patrol is that right?" A nod from Ellie tells him he's right. He continues "we believe Alec Hardy has been kidnapped by Joe Miller. There are reinforcements arriving in an hour or two and we are treating this as a possible murder. If you can think of anything that can help us than we would appreciate it." The uniformed officer leaves. Ellie is sobbing. 

"It's okay El, Alec's a tough, stubborn twat. I'm sure that he will be alright," Beth soothes, she is used to grief but she's affected too. If Alec dies trying to protect her family then she will have to live with that forever and she's not sure if she could do that. 

"I just, I should've told him not to go alone, or at all. It's my fault." 

"No it's not. They have almost eighty officers looking for him and now Joe will definitely get locked up. Paul is holding a meeting tonight to see if we can get people to help search. That grumpy Scottish git is part of our community." 

\---------------------------------------------------------- 

Alec is exhausted, the effort involved is surreal. Joe has gone to but some tools and has left Alec to recover tied to a workbench. Alec can see the address of where he is and can reach the bit of paper with it on. It says Devon. If he could just reach the remains of his phone he can call Ellie and tell her he's alright and where he is. He can't reach. Joe returns and has a game face on. 

"I will ask you again, where is Ellie?" When Alec doesn't answer he unties the bonds and Alec tries to make a break for it but is rugby tackled by Joe. Joe hits every part of Alec he can find as hard as he can. He then grabs a cricket bat off the workbench and hits Alec's limbs and torso. 

After almost four minutes of beatings, Joe gets off Alec and admires his work. There is a lot of blood and a lot of broken bones. Possibly some internal damage too, which pleases him. He had to suffer because of this man so he feels a great deal of joy seeing Alec suffer. He knows Alec is still alive by the shallow wheezing of a dying man. He thinks fast and drags Alec to his car to return him to Broadchurch. He knows Ellie, whenever she is scared she turns to the Latimers, so she would be there now worrying her pretty little face about Alec. He knows that the longer he takes the closer Alec is to dying and he wants Ellie to watch the life leave a person. She should not have told him he can't see his children again. 

He drives to Broadchurch and parks around the corner from the Latimer house. He puts on a wig, sunglasses and a fake mustache in a feeble attempt to hide his identity. He drags a semi-conscious Alec to the front garden, amazingly not being noticed. Alec sort of wakes up and rolls onto his side, groaning with pain. Joe throws a small pebble at the door before running back to his car. After a pause, Beth Latimer opens up. 

"He- OH MY FUCKING GOD! ELLIE IT'S ALEC!" 

Ellie bolts to the door faster than lightning and is soon staring at her dying colleague who is covered in blood and bruises. Beth yells at Chloe to call an ambulance while Mark calls the police and Ellie and Beth (who doesn't have the stomach for this sort of thing) try to stop the bleeding. Ellie gropes for Alec's wrist, he moans and she can clearly see that his arm is broken in about three places. She finds the reassuring pulse and is relieved at first but then it slows down. 

The paramedics arrive five minutes later to find Ellie attempting CPR on a now lifeless Alec. They rush over and take over. Beth went inside to throw up twice and Mark pulls Ellie away from Alec while the paramedics load him into the ambulance. the police arrive minutes later, well after the ambulance has gone with Ellie who refused to leave his side. A policeman is questioning Beth. 

"When did you see DI Hardy return?" he asks soothingly. Beth throws him a dirty look. 

"I think it's pretty clear Alec didn't just stroll back to town in that state!" She says. "There was a rock thrown at the door and next thing you know someone has dumped him here to die!" 

"Okay, thank you. Where is Ms. Miller?" 

"She refused to leave Alec so went with him in the ambulance." 

"Thank you. I'll have someone catch up with her in a few hours." 

"Will he be alright?" 

"I've spoken to the paramedics and they say there is a lot of damage, but let's hope he is because I honestly don't know." 

Beth starts to cry. Joe caused this and Alec had helped them all to stop Joe, he just got the short end of the stick. She hopes that Ellie is alright wherever she is at the moment.


	3. Predicament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We catch up with Ellie as we see just how much damage Joe has done...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very sad chapter and especially after watching recovery a few years ago means you can picture it. It was supposed to be a lot worse but I felt so bad for poor Alec and Ellie. I hope you don't cry too much at chapter 3...

Ellie is sat in the hospital waiting room. She can't sit still or concentrate. After another hour of waiting, a miserable looking doctor comes to talk to her. 

"Are you Ms. Miller?" 

Ellie nods. 

"I'm sorry..." 

"No!" Ellie says, he can't be dead! "Is he..." She can't even bring herself to say it, but the doctor understands. He gestures for her to take a seat while he explains. 

"No, Mr. Hardy isn't dead. But he's clinging to life with the skin of his teeth. He has been in surgery and we think he might make it. This next bit won't be pleasant but I have to tell you what to expect before you go in. Mr. Hardy has multiple fractures to his left arm and right leg, which have been put in support braces. He has heavy bruising to the neck, face, torso and legs with five cracked ribs and two cracked vertebrates. There is various cuts which have been stitched up and there is a lot of medical equipment keeping him alive. There are various monitors for his heart and vitals. There is also an IV and a ventilator breathing for him. You can touch him but be careful. If in the unlikely event he wakes up today then you have to press the call button. Someone will be in to check on his progress every fifteen minutes. I will take you to see him now." 

Ellie takes a moment to soak it in before moving. She walks to ICU with the doctor and lingers outside for a moment wondering if she should go in or not. She decides she has to go in. It's one thing to be told what to expect, but another to see it. Ellie walks in and sees Alec lying there, alone and vulnerable. She sits next to his bed trying not to get caught in the wires snaking from his body to various monitors around the bed. She looks at him and tries to keep her emotions down while the doctor is there. 

"I will be back soon to check on him. Is that Okay?" He asks. She nods and the doctor walks out watching Ellie pitifully. She cries, she can't hold it back anymore and the tears are pure sadness dripping onto her lap. She looks at his bare chest and can see the rise and fall produced by the ventilator. She holds his right hand, careful of the IV and she didn't want to hurt him. After a while she talks to him, not caring if he can hear her. 

"Alec, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm sorry. I should have sent someone with you. I just... please Alec, wake up. You fought so hard during Sandbrook even until the end. I need you Alec, Daisy needs you, the whole town needs you. I know you can do it, please don't leave me alone. I'm sorry for what Joe did to you, believe me when I say if I see him I will rip his bollocks off. He will be punished if I have to do it myself. If you die, I don't want you to die alone. I will stay with you, n... no matter what it takes. You would say to me, oh stop fussing Miller but how can I? I d... don't know what I'd do without you." 

She feels satisfied that she has covered everything when her phone rings with Beth's caller ID. She leaves the room knowing she can't answer it in there and stands outside looking through the window at him. 

"Hello." 

"El, are you okay?" 

"Honestly, no." 

"Is he... you know?" 

"No, but not far off." 

"Oh my god! Anyway, they found the place Joe was keeping him, it's somewhere in Dorset and they want you to go and check it out." 

"Okay. How are you?" 

Ellie can hear the tears streaming down Beth's face. 

"Same as you, same as I felt when Danny died. I know I don't really know him but he helped you and solved the case. Do you think I should see him?" 

"Yes because if he does die, after all his suffering he can't die alone. Please Beth." 

"Okay. I'll be there in about ten minutes, bye." 

The call is ended. Ellie returns to Alec's bedside and holds his hand, waiting for Beth. 

It's not for another fifteen minutes that Beth arrives. She immediately breaks down. She sits in a chair next to Ellie. 

"Do you think he is in pain?" Beth knows it was a stupid question before it left her mouth. Ellie just nods. 

"I think it's excruciating." 

"Do you think Danny was in pain when he died?" 

"I don't know but I think it was quick not like this." 

"I look at him and think, how could anyone do this to someone. Anyway, you need to go, there is a car waiting for you and officers outside in case Joe turns up. Go, they need you and I will call if something happens." 

With a quick hug, Ellie gets up and leaves. She gives the officers a statement and they take her to Dorset. It's one of the worst car drives she has ever endured. 


	4. Discovering the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie discoveres what Joe did and what will happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit weird but my brother came up with the idea and it seemed to work. I hope you enjoy chapter 4...

Ellie arrives at the now crime scene garage. She goes to talk to SOCO Brian. 

"Hello Ellie, I wish we had better circumstances to meet," he says glumly. 

"Yeah, what have you found?" 

"Come with me, you need to get some shoe covers and gloves." 

Once she has done that she follows Brian. She stops dead to see the blood puddle on the floor and the cricket bat. She can also see the trough and Alec's phone. 

"It seems to me that Joe restrained Alec on that chair and untied him, when alec tried to make a break for it. Joe attacked him with this cricket bat. He was also forced in the trough as a torture method. Can you think of anything else that could have happened here and why here?" 

Ellie doesn't answer, she eventually shakes her head. Brian tells her she can go. The officer in the car gives Ellie the worst news.

"Ma'am, Joe Miller is at the Hospital where Hardy is. We need to go now!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The journey back blurs past Ellie and next thing she knows she is at the doctor's office being told what was going on. 

"They can't arrest Joe on hospital grounds for some absurd reason and they can't get him out so all they can do is prevent him from going near the ICU ward. We can only have four officers in the building around the five entrances to ICU so we are having some nurses patrolling. If i were you I would go and be with Mr. Hardy. Theres no point waiting for Joe and if he does show up then at least he can't do anything." 

"Okay, the police want to talk to you about the injuries sustained and the way which they were for the investigation," Ellie says shakily while trying to remain professional. She goes back to Alec and even has to use ID to get her in through the door to the ward. She looks at Beth who is sat staring at Alec, focusing on the beeping and the ventilator sound. 

"El, they told me Joe was around!"

"I know, I think he has come for Alec, to finish the job."

"Jesus christ! Paul is briefing the town in about half an hour on the local news. I might watch it." 

"Okay. I'm so scared, because I know Joe and the way he thinks and he will try anything to hurt Alec even more." 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Three hours later Joe has found a way into the ward through the goods lift and is standing just outside the door to Alec's room. He peers inside and sees Ellie curled up on the chair asleep. He can feel the tears welling up inside him, he always liked watching her sleep and knows he won't have long until the guards find him. He opens the door and immediately stands over Alec. 

He is careful not to wake Ellie up and wonders how to kill Alec, and give himself enough time to escape. He decides in the end there are multiple options. He could turn off the ventilator, but that would activate the alarm, he could strangle Alec like he did with Danny, there are already bruises near his neck so no one would notice at first. He looks around the room and sees a defibrillator. Yes he thinks, perfect! The only problem is that it's next to where Ellie is asleep. Risking it is worth it though, he wants to make Alec Hardy suffer for destroying his life. 

He creeps over and grabs it but knocks Ellie and she starts to wake up. He primes the defibrillator and places the pads above Alec's chest ready. Ellie wakes up and leaps to a stand when she sees Joe.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!"

"Getting revenge, he ruined my life Ellie so I will do what I was accused of and murder." 

What the fuck is he playing at Ellie thinks. She punches the call button and within seconds there are nurses and doctors in the room. A doctor stands behind Joe.

"Joe, put it down."

"NO!" 

"You're not making it any better for yourself if you kill him." 

"I GET THE SATISFACTION OF KNOWING THIS MAN WHO DESTROYED MY LIFE WILL NEVER DESTROY MY WIFE'S!"

"HE'S NOT DESTROYING MY LIFE YOU WANKER!" Ellie pipes up. "YOU DID THAT! PUT IT DOWN YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT!" 

"If you do this then we will have you arrested immediately. Then you will have your life screwed."

Joe sees a police officer walk in with a stun gun behind his back. He puts the pads on Alec's chest and puts his thumbs on the buttons to activate it. The police officer shoots Joe who crumples in a heap on the floor. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ellie is knackered, it's been a long traumatic day. She is talking to Beth, Mark and Paul about the day at Beth's house that evening. 

"So Joe actually nearly killed him? There is no way he isn't getting locked up now," Paul exclaims. 

"Whats happening now?" Mark asks.

"They have a surveillance team watching him twenty four seven and Joe is being held in custody at the station. I will go and see Alec tomorrow morning," Ellie replies. 

What will tomorrow have in store? Will Alec even be aware of what happened?


	5. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suprises take place and Ellie finds herself in a weird situation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope chapter 4 wasn't too bad. This one will be a bit better because I wrote it without the imput of anyone else. I enjoy this and I hope you do to! Chapter 6 will be out later today and chapter 7 tomorrow hopefully. Enjoy...

Two weeks after Joe's shenanigan, Ellie is visiting the hospital to see Alec. She notices his finger is twitching slightly and whacks the call button. A doctor and nurse rush in and both agree that Alec is waking up. Alec moans and turns his head slightly then his eyes flutter open. He starts panicking with the tube down his throat and he has no idea what is going on. 

"Mr. Hardy can you hear me? Blink if you can," the nurse says and Alec obeys instructions immediately.   
"It's alright, you've been in a coma for two weeks. Let the tube breathe for you. Calm down it's fine, everything's fine." 

Alec tries to calm down and let the tube breathe for him but he hates it. The doctor steps next to his bed placing a hand on Alec's shoulder to hold him down. 

"I'm going to take the tube out, when I do I want you to cough, ready? Three... two... one... NOW!"

He rips the tube out of Alec's throat and Alec is gasping and coughing. The nurse manhandles Ellie out of the way while she grabs an oxygen mask from where she was sat and places it over Alec's face. 

"Good, well done! You did that perfectly." 

The nurse gets a nasal cannula fitted after removing the mask. The doctor tells Alec everything that happened while Ellie just listened, she already knew this. The doctor and nurse left Alec and Ellie.  
Ellie carefully edges forwards.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Like shit," he rasps. 

"You had the whole town looking for you. You left me not knowing where you were with Joe on the loose."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologise for any of this."

"When can I get outta here?"

"You can't sit up, walk or anything you are not going home for ages." 

"Bollocks!"

"Sorry Alec but no." 

Ellie leaves to call Beth and is relieved when she picks up. 

"What's happened El?"

"Its about Alec."

"What happened?"

"He woke up!"

"Oh thank god! I thought you were going to say something a lot worse! I'm going to see him this afternoon then."

"Yeah, great."

"So when did this happen?"

"Just now. I was reading and his hand twitched. Anyway he's awake, conscious and as miserable as ever, some things never change!" 

"Well when's he being discharged?"

"In about two weeks, he can't even sit up at the moment so they want to keep him in for observation and rehabilitation so he can walk." 

"Do you reckon he'll stay in place then. You said he has a flight risk."

"No, they are going to restrain him if he tries anything."

"Good for them! I'll see you soon."

Ellie is overjoyed, yes Alec is still in agony but he's alive and recovering. She is smiling when she goes back in. 

"What's wrong, you're smiling?" Alec asks but Ellie just giggles. 

"Beth wants to see you so is coming in a few hours."

"Right, apparently according to the doctor that was in about thirty seconds ago, Daisy is coming tomorrow so that will be lovely to see her."

"Get some rest, you look like shit."

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" 

"I mean it Alec, please." 

She leaves the room and looks in through the window and he is fast asleep. Monitors beeping away and she swears he is smiling.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few weeks Alec has a stream of visitors ranging from Paul Coates to CS Jenkinson. He is so relieved when he's allowed to go home. He ignores the whole talk about what he can and can't do. He gets changed into his fresh suit with his plaster casted arm and leg and heavily bandaged torso. Only one cut remains with stitches but he doesn't care. He's just annoyed that he can't walk. Ellie comes to pick him up and take him back to the Latimer house for a welcome back party he doesn't want. He sits in the wheelchair reluctantly but without being forced. Ellie takes him out to her car.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, thank you for being there Ellie."

They drive off to the awaiting townsfolk at the Latimer house. Alec thinks about what he'd do, he is absolutely exhausted and wants to sleep but he has survived on little sleep for years so he should be fine. They arrive and Ellie takes Alec, who decided to use Ellie as support as he limps into the sitting room.

"Hey Alec, welcome back!" Mark yells over the round of applause everyone is providing. Alec sits in the armchair. 

"Thanks. It's good to be out of that bloody hospital."

The party goes on for hours with everyone wanting to talk to Alec and thank him for getting Joe arrested, even Olly thanks him. Alec did have to promise Olly an interview for him to go away.

"You're the heat of socialising."

"Shut up Ellie."

"Seriously, people are calling you a hero for what happened."

"I got tortured and was put in a coma then woke up and Joe was arrested for what he did to me, very heroic."

"Stop being a big Scrooge." 

"Seriously, I was only protecting you and Tom and Fred."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Why?"

"You remembered Fred's name! You are looking a bit peaky though."

"I'm just tired." 

"Well go to sleep, no one will judge you." 

She sits opposite him on the sofa and looks at him. He dozes off within seconds. Ellie smiles, he is a human being after all, he does sleep. Beth comes over looking concerned to ask if Alec is okay. 

"It's the pain meds. It takes a lot for him to do the slightest activity and it hurts a lot. Let him sleep, I'll wake him up in about an hour."

"Don't worry about it. He looks peaceful, leave him to it. Come and watch Mark and Nige doing the drinking game."


	6. The second plea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suprise, it's chapter 6! I couldn't wait to post it. I hope you enjoy it!

Precisely ten days after being discharged, Alec is waiting at Wessex crown court for Joe's plea. Everyone is with him, they want Joe in prison as much as Alec but for other reasons as well. 

"You alright?" Ellie asks him.

"M'fine." 

"Are you nervous?"

"A bit but if he has any sense he will plead guilty, there is far too much non fucked up evidence."

"He will probably plead not guilty to see if he can get out again." 

After waiting for another half hour, they are allowed in. Everyone else goes in before Alec and Ellie. Ellie holds the door open for Alec so he can hobble in with his crutches. He takes his place as Joe comes into the dock. Pure rage fills Alec as the Judge enters. 

"The charges on the accused are as followed, that he did torture DI Alec Hardy on the eighteenth of August 2015 putting him in a heavy coma and then going to the hospital and attempted to murder him. How do you plead? Guilty or not guilty?"

"Not guilty." 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Back at Ellie's house that evening, Alec is sat head in hands shaking with rage. Ellie is sat opposite him watching fearfully. 

"I can't believe he did that," she says.

"I want to hurt him even more!"

"You can't! You'd jeopardise the case!" 

"I don't ARGH!"

Alec curls up and hunches over and screams in agony. Ellie rushes over and kneels in front of Alec. He is sweating and panting. 

"Alec what's wrong? Talk to me!" 

"ARGH! I...can't... breathe." 

"What, yes you can! C'mon in and out." 

She breaths in and out to try and get him to mimic her. His eyes are going bloodshot and his lips are greying. She kneels helplessly by Alec. 

"Stay with me, what's happening?"

She calls an ambulance and then Beth. Beth runs over within two minutes. 

"What happened?"

"I don't know! Alec breathe, breathe stay with me!" 

"I'm sorry," he rasps. His eyes roll back and his chest stops moving. The paramedics burst in and rush Alec back to hospital.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few hours feel like nothing for Beth and Ellie. They are sat in a doctor's office again, this is ridiculous! It's been ten days! The doctor comes in looking exhausted. 

"Are you Mrs Latimer and Ms Miller? Well I've got some bad news about Mr. Hardy," he says wearily.

"No!" Says Beth. 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. What do you know of his previous condition?" 

"He had severely abnormal heart arrhythmia and had a pacemaker put in," Ellie sobs. 

"Correct. The news I'm about to give you is very bad news for that condition. The pacemaker failed after Joe Miller attacked him. It sheared and has had to be removed and we can't put another one in for at least eighteen months. Sadly his condition has worsened. The pacemaker was functioning perfectly but without it... It's actually been sheared since the beating. He is under sedation at the moment because the pacemaker was removed. You may go and see him now."

"Thank god! I thought he was dead." 

The walk to the ward was quick and before they knew it, they were in the too familiar situation of sitting by Alec's bedside. Within ten minutes, he wakes up and looks at Ellie and Beth.

"Wots goin on?" He slurs weakly. 

"Why didn't you tell me your pacemaker had sheared?" 

"I didn't know until now. Does explain why my chest hurts so much." 

"We thought you were dead," Beth says. 

"Clearly I was close this time."

"It took five shocks to bring you back!" Ellie roared. "Don't you ever do that again without telling me!"

"I didn't know, I'm sorry." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later Alec has his wrist cast taken off and is told he can go home. He grabs his crutches and heads back to his flat. Ellie is sat with him. 

"You alright?" 

"M' fine" 

"If you need anything just call me." 

"Okay."

"Sure you don't want me to stay just for tonight?" 

"You can if you want but I'm not fussed about it." 

"I just, after all the fighting you did, you went back to square one." 

After Alec remains silent she continues.

"You need to get a prosecutor for the trial tomorrow." 

"Jocelyn agreed to do it for free weeks ago. She wants Joe locked up permanently." 

"Right, I'm staying so you get to court tomorrow on time." 

"Fine, I'm off to bed. I'll see you tomorrow morning." 

\------------------------------------------------------  
"Alec! Wake up! It's seven thirty!" Ellie screams outside his bedroom door. She hears a groan which tells her he's waking up. 

After a few minutes, Alec emerges in a suit which is very loose on him. Ellie wonders how much fattening up he will need. She watches him sit on the sofa and throw the crutches on the floor. She puts a cup of tea in front of him. He mutters her a thanks and stares at her. His hair is sticking out at all angles and his beard is out of control.

"I think you should trim your beard." 

He gets up and goes to the bathroom and doesn't come out for ages. When he does his hair had been combed to its usual state and his beard is now a heavy stubble. She looks at him open mouthed. 

"Wow, I didn't expect that. "

"You told me to trim my beard so I did."

"Is this the meds talking?" Ellie jokes. He looks confused and uneased but he's not the best at saying the right thing at the right time. 

"C'mon lets go."


	7. The first day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is in the box and bonds with Tom and Fred...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit weird but I think it works. I'm sorry it's a day late but I am also uploading chapter 8 tonight (hopefully) so that will make up for it. Enjoy...

"I would like to call DI Hardy to the box my lord," says Jocelyn with Sharon as her understudy. Alec goes up to the witness box and sits on the chair that has been provided because he is on crutches. He makes the promise before Jocelyn speaks. 

"Hello again, you're looking well."

"Well you know," he says. 

"I have some evidence that I would like to share with you all. In the garage where DI Hardy was tortured, there is a CCTV camera put in by the owner. I would like you to see it."

The video plays fast forwarded showing exactly what happened. Alec watches embarrassed at what happened and knows everyone is horrified. Ellie starts sobbing along with a few others. 

"Can you confirm that this happened and you sustained these injuries this way?"

"Yes."

"What is your current health status?"

"Erm...."

The judge tells him he has to answer so reluctantly, Alec does.

"The recently put in pacemaker has sheared and pierced my heart. I now have higher risk of cardiac arrest due to my previous condition which is an abnormally severe form of heart arrhythmia."

"Have you been recently admitted to hospital for cardiac arrest?"

"Yes, around four days ago."

"I would like to move onto the night you went missing if you don't mind."

"Fine."

"What were you doing on the clifftop at one in the morning?"

"We didn't want Mr. Miller to try and take his children using force, we didn't want anyone hurt because of him and I heard that he was up there so I went to negotiate with him." 

Alec sighs, he just bent the truth a tad. He did intend to find a way of getting Joe to leave and was prepared to do certain things to make that happen. 

"Clearly I was wrong, you cannot negotiate with someone like that. I thought he had a milligram of humanity left but obviously not. It was a mistake on my part but I felt that protecting the people of this town was more important than my life, and I still feel this way."

"Were you aware of anything whilst you were in a coma?" 

"No. Obviously not."

"Thank you." 

He is relieved when the defence council have nothing to ask him so he can go back and hide in the corner. Ellie pats him on the back. He closes his eyes and rubs his hand down his face. The first day of evidence ends with the nurse that witnessed the incident in the hospital and everything is set for the next two days of evidence. 

Back in the car, Ellie breaks down to which Alec responds by patting her on the arm. 

"I'm sorry. I got told what'd happened but to see it..."

"It's okay, it hurt me alot more then it hurt you."

She smacks his arm for that, bit excessive but what he said was true. It hurt a lot more for him then her just watching. She calms down, apologises for hitting him and drives back to her house with Alec in silence. 

Tom comes downstairs when he hears the car pull up and hugs his Mum. 

"I saw it, I saw the video!" He cries hugging his mother. She almost completely forgot he was in court as well to defend Alec as a witness. He releases mother and turns to Alec. Alec moved back a few paces so they could have space. 

"You alright lad?" He asks. Tom runs at him and hugs him knocking him over flat on his back. He screams and coughs as Tom hugs him. He groans at the stabbing pain in his side and is relieved when Ellie pulls Tom off. 

"Tom! The man has five cracked ribs, a broken leg and various other injuries! Get off him!" She shouts.

Tom apologises for it and they help a weary looking Alec inside and onto the sofa. Ellie makes a cup of tea and puts it in front of Alec. Tom is sat awkwardly opposite Alec looking very sad and sorry, the way Ellie does sometimes. She breaks the tension by turning on the TV. 

"I'm sorry Alec," Tom mumbles. Alec stares at him for a moment.

"It's alright, I didn't brace myself." 

"No it's not, I shouldn't have floored you." 

"It's fine, honestly. I understand how hard it must've been for you to watch that." 

"Yeah. Can I have a hug?" 

"Erm... okay, just mind my ribs, they're still sore."

Ellie watches as Tom gets up and sits next to Alec. Alec turns a tad and Tom wraps his arms around this lanky man. Alec winces and Tom puts his head on Alec's shoulder. Ellie can feel herself welling up, she'd never known Tom was this close with Alec. She knew they shared inside jokes and he would often talk to Alec about things but had no idea that he felt this comfortable around him. 

"Thanks, I've got some homework to catch up on," Tom says miserably as he releases Alec who nods. Tom exits up to his bedroom. Once he's gone, Alec groans and lightly massages his side.

"You're boy has good grip." 

"You okay?" 

"Yeah." 

The conversation is ended when Fred starts crying and Ellie disappears. Alec chuckles to himself when she returns carrying a flailing Fred and puts him on the floor. 

"I've got to make tea, can you keep an eye on him?"

"Yeah, go do what you need to." 

"Right well, you need to eat something so I will force you to eat and you need sleep so do you want to stay over?"

"Erm..."

"I'll take that as a yes." 

Ellie leaves to go and get dinner ready. Fred climbs up onto the sofa where Alec is now laying watching Doctor Who. He finds it funny how the guy on it looks identical to him and there was nothing else on. Fred climbs up and stands on Alec's stomach giggling. Alec pulls a stupid face and the toddler moves onto his chest and jumps up and down with excitement. Alec picks Fred up and sits him on the floor. Fred cries so Alec picks him up and nestles him against his side.

"You are a wee bit of trouble aren't you?" 

"Uncle Alec!" The toddler laughs, Ellie must've beaten that into him. They boy curls up holding Alec's shirt tightly in his fist. Alec wraps a protective arm around him and Fred grabs Alec's thumb in his other hand. He dozes off with Fred after turning the TV off. 

Ellie comes back to check on them twenty minutes later and laughs. She reaches for Alec's wrist just to make sure. Sleep takes years off him and he looks so sweet with Fred, so she gets her phone and takes a picture to tease him with later. Alec breathes in deeply through his nose and wakes up seeing Ellie's grin. 

"Hello Uncle Alec," she whispers. He rolls his eyes and looks at the small child asleep in his arms. 

"Time is it?" 

"About half six, enjoy your nap?"

"Yeah, not bad." 

"Tea is ready so you have to wake him up. I'll put him in the high chair but you have to calm him down first." 

Alec rolls onto his back and picks Fred up who starts screaming. He sits up and calms Fred down. Ellie takes him through and keeps her end of the bargain. Alec follows and sits on the chair closest by the door leaning the crutches against the frame. Tom comes down and helps Ellie dish up. 

Dinner is pretty uneventful, only Fred threw food at Alec's face which Tom found hysterical. After Tom entertains Fred while ellie clears up. 

"You wash, I dry," Alec says.

"You can't even walk!"

"I can keep my balance for a pretty long time as long as you don't trip me up. You wash, I'll dry."

"Okay."

Alec struggles to his feet and uses the counter to make his way to the sink and grabs a tea towel. Ellie stops and watches him.

"What?"

"I never pictured you being any good at day to day tasks."

"What do you think I do when I don't work?" 

They finish the task and Alec decides to go to the living room while Ellie finishes up, leaving the crutches in the kitchen for Fred's safety. He leans on the door and watches Fred running around the living room while Tom is just rolling toys around at Fred so he can catch the TV. Alec limps towards the sofa and Fred runs between his legs making him wobble. Tom rolls a ball in the other direction to get Fred to leave him alone and Fred dives for it and grabs Alec's leg knocking him over. Alec falls with a thud and whacks his head on the toy carpark Fred has. Ellie hears the thud but there's no crying so thinks nothing of it. Fred happily gets up and continues playing.

"MUM! FRED KNOCKED ALEC OVER!" 

Shit! Ellie runs into the living room where Tom is knelt with Fred in his arms staring at Alec. Ellie kneels next to Alec and feels for a pulse. Thank god, he's alright. He must've hit his head pretty hard on that damn toy, he has actually broken it. 

"Alec? It's okay Tom, he's alright. Just a banged head. What happened?"

"He came in and Fred ran around his legs and I tried to get Fred away but he dived at Alec's knees and he pushed Fred out of the way as he fell and smashed his head on the car park toy really hard." 

"Go and put Fred in his highchair and get the ice pack." 

Tom obeys his mother and goes. Alec stirs as Ellie puts the cold ice pack on his head. 

"Hmm," he mumbles as he wakes up. He coughs and sits up. Ellie puts her other hand on his back. 

"That looked like it hurt." 

"What is it with your children and diving at people?" He takes the ice pack off Ellie and holds it against the side of his head. 

"Joe taught them to be a bit vicious. Are you okay?" 

Alec groans and rubs his side. He crawls over to the sofa and climbs onto it. He lays on it with his legs dangling over the end. Ellie grabs cushions and puts them behind his head while she holds the ice pack on where he indicated. 

"You okay?"

"Yeah, Daisy was was the same. She always took down people. She always took me down but I think that Tess told her to." 

Tom comes back in with Fred. He looks scared.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry Alec!" 

"It's fine, I'm fine but that toy isn't."

"Tom can you put Fred to bed for me?"

"Sure." 

Ellie is grateful that Tom is behaving at the moment. She looks at Alec in closer detail. He has a lump on the side of his head where he hit it. His phone starts ringing and he puts it on speaker. 

"Hi Dad."

"Hi, darlin."

"How are you?"

"Fine." 

"Don't play games Dad, you sound a lot worse than usual. What happened?"

"You know Miller's boy Fred, he knocked me over and I hit my head on one of his toys."

"Blimey! Are you alright!? Is there blood? Concussion, you remembered Fred's name!" 

"No I'm fine. Whats up sweetie?" 

"Nothing, I fancied a chat. Well I've got to go to parents evening with mum so I will call you back soon. Bye, I love you." 

"Love you too." 

He hangs up. Ellie holds his hand unknowingly and he puts the phone away. 

"I hope she's okay." 

"I'm sure that she is. Alec, stop worrying." 

Despite his agreement he will always worry about his little girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you're at the end of the chapter, from now, things get a bit weird but my dad came up with this and I think it will give you a twist.


	8. Ellie's turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie is up in the box and gets a shock later on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes from being weird to weirder. Dad set up the idea and it ks a fanFICTION so could happen. I googled it and apparently in some countries this can happen. Enjoy...

It's Ellie's turn to be in the box the next day. She stands there looking at Alec who gives her a nod. 

"Could you tell the court what you're reaction to discovering DI Hardy was missing was?" Jocelyn asks.

"He promised to call when he got home but didn't. I was asleep so wouldn't have noticed if my phone rang. The next day I looked for a voicemail or missed call and there weren't any. He's a man of his word so I hastened to call the police when no one else had seen him either." 

"When did you find DI Hardy on Mrs Latimer's doorstep?"

"Fourteen hours after he was declared missing, someone had dumped him there to die in that state." 

"Then what did you do?"

"I called an ambulance and he was taken to hospital." 

"Can you confirm that the incident in the hospital did happen while DI Hardy was in coma?"

"Yes, it did." 

"And that DI Hardy was admitted to hospital ten days after being discharged?"

"Yes, I was there when it happened."

"Thank you." 

Now it's the defence council's turn. The blonde woman stands up and clears her throat.

"What is your relationship with DI Hardy?"

"He is my friend."

"Not a lover?"

"No." 

God, they're doing this again. 

"Were you aware your husband intended to to what he is accused of?" 

"No, I knew he could beat Hardy, or kill him but I doubted it."

"Why should we believe you? You must've planned to get DI Hardy out of the way so you could be with your husband!"

"No, that's not true. None of that is true!" 

"Is it true that DI Hardy was unaware of everything around him while he was in his coma?"

"He was in a coma! What do you think!"

"That will be all." 

Ellie looks helplessly at Alec. He has his head in his hands and is staring at his feet. Beth also gave evidence and so did Tom and one of the doctors that looked after Alec. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Ellie's house Alec is sat in silence on the sofa. Ellie sits opposite him on the chair. 

"You can't think that was true Alec."

"Is it true?"

"Of course not!" 

"Okay. I didn't think it was but Joe smiled at it so... That's not what's bothering me though."

He hands her a letter. She opens it and reads it. 

"They're going to change the system tomorrow and let me and Joe have it out in front of everyone. Apparently it's the new way of doing things."

"They can't do that! It's not right!" 

"I know Ellie!" 

"He could fight you there and then and no one would stop him." 

"I think if he tries anything like that he would certainly jeopardize his defence. He would be convicted instantly."

"He surely has a tiny bit of common sense." 

"We'll see. Where's Tom?"

"Upstairs, do you want to talk to him?"

"Yeah, I'll go now."

"How do you intend on getting upstairs?"

"There's always a way." 

Alec gets to the stairs and somehow gets to the top and knocks on Tom's door. 

"Yeah?"

"It's me, can I come in?" Alec asks leaning on the wall for support. Tom opens the door and helps Alec inside where he sits on the end of the bed. 

"How are you Tom?" 

"Okay I guess."

"You were really brave today. Well done."

"Thanks. Do you want to play a video game?"

"I'm not very good at them."

"It's easy I promise. It's only MarioKart."

"Erm... one race then I have to help your mum with tea." 

"Okay." 

They race Rainbow Road which is predictably the hardest race on the game and Tom changed the settings to super hard mode so Alec couldn't even attempt to win and drag the game out. Once they finish, Tom sits looking at Alec. 

"Hey, what's up? Are you coming to court tomorrow?" 

"I think so, Mum booked the day off school for me so I guess I am."

"I could warn you, things could get ugly tomorrow, it's the last day of evidence."

"Okay, will you be alright?"

"I'm always alright. It's your mum I worry about."

"You weren't alright a while ago and you're heart isn't alright is it? I googled it."

"Tom, stop worrying about me. I'm fine." 

"If you say so."

"C' mon let's go downstairs." 

Tom helps Alec downstairs and into the kitchen. Ellie puts a cup of tea on the table for Alec and a glass of coke for Tom. She then puts a dish of spaghetti bolognese in front of them. Alec pulls a face internally as he dives in. He can guess Ellie is scared of what might happen to him so wants him to stay over again. He doesn't mind, he does not want Ellie to be on her own.

After dinner they put Ice age on for the kids while Ellie and Alec talk.

"Are you scared?"

"Aye, I am but he won't start anything will he?"

"I don't know Alec, honestly I don't."

"What should I do?"

"I don't know, you should keep calm and act professionally. Give him no reason to do anything and then he won't do anything."

"I guess."

"A man once told me, people are unknowable, and you can never really know what goes on inside someone else's heart. I found it ironic, because I never know what goes on in your heart."

"Tom says he worries about me, says he doesn't want to have anything happen to me or you."

"He said that? You must mean a lot to him."

"Do you think he'll be convicted?"

"I don't see how he can't be! They have CCTV evidence and at least six people saying that it happened. If you ask me this is the stupidest trial ever. It's pointless."

"Yeah, but they have to do it." 

The rest of the evening flies by after Fred and Tom go to bed. Alec settles on the sofa for the night after taking his medication. Ellie throws him a blanket before heading up to bed. 

"Sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, stop worrying Ellie."

She turns off the light and goes upstairs. He dozes off within the hour.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Alec is in the lake for the first time since Sandbrook. He jumps into the icy river and wades towards the body. The bloated body bounces slightly in the rain. He grabs the lifeless child and carries it in his arms, something isn't right, it's not Pippa, it's Daisy. He wades towards the fishing platform about fifty meters away. He takes it one step at a time until his foot sinks. There is nothing beneath his feet as he is forced under by the weight of the dead body. Reeds and plants wrap around him. He flails and tries to get them off his neck. His vision goes black.

"Alec! ALEC!" Ellie screams. She is violently shaking his shoulders trying to wake him up. "ALEC! WAKE UP!"

Alec wakes with a start and sits bolt upright, coughing and gasping. Sweat pools under his armpits and on his chest. He rubs a shaking hand over his face. 

"It's okay, it's alright." 

She rubs his back in circles to soothe him. His back feels wet and his pyjama shirt is damp. She looks at him with a worried expression. 

"Deep breaths, it's okay. Thats it."

He stops coughing and starts taking shallow breaths. She puts a hand on his chest and can feel his heart pounding in his ribcage. He groans and clutches his side. She watches the spectacle helplessly, she feels useless. While he calms down, she gets a glass of water and brings it back. He lays back gasping for air with his eyes tightly closed. She tips his head back and puts her hand on his forehead,it feels hot and damp and his skin is pale. 

"It's okay, Alec have a sip of water."

Little did she know that water is the problem. She sits him up and he groans. She hands him the glass but keeps her hand around his to stop it shaking. Ellie is usually good at comforting people but doesn't want to make it worse in this case. Alec takes a swig and Ellie removes the glass putting it on the coffee table. He feels slightly better knowing it was a dream but he's still panting heavily. 

After he starts breathing more normally he sits up properly and Ellie sits next to him. 

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Every night I have nightmares about the day I found Pippa. I haven't had them since we solved Sandbrook."

"That must be horrible. If it's anything, I have nightmares about Joe, thinking he might come back and kill Tom or Fred."

"That must be horrible."

She puts a hand around his shoulder. He looks at his knees.

"You might want to change your t shirt."

"I hope I don't offend you."

She walks to the armchair and looks at her phone. He takes his shirt off and admires how much sweat he produced. Ellie can't help but look,he's not that bad looking. He looks at the bandages. Ellie goes over and throws him one of Joe's old t shirts then sits next to him. 

"Those mustn't help the feeling of suffocation, they're cutting off your circulation!"

"No, they don't."

"Do you want me to loosen them a fraction?"

"If you don't mind."

She reaches for the bandages and loosens them a tad. 

"Thanks."

He takes a deep breath and puts on the t shirt. It's far too small but it's better than being shirtless in front of Ellie. He sighs and turns to her.

"I don't suppose you will go back to bed?" She asks. He shakes his head.

"I can't. I'm absolutely terrified of tomorrow."

"Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned you, chapter 9 is out soon.


	9. New system

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new system is introduced...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry it's a bit late but I wanted Joe to do something wreckless. I hope you enjoy it..

Alec wakes up at six in the morning. He goes for a shower, which is surprisingly difficult, and joins Ellie and Tom for breakfast. He doesn't like to be downstairs in his pyjamas and eat breakfast.

"Morning," Tom says miserably looking at his toast. 

"Morning."

"Cuppa tea?"

"Please."

Tom goes to make a cuppa for Alec when Ellie comes down. She smiles at him.

"So you did get back to sleep."

"Not until five."

"Is Tom up?"

"Aye, did you tell him about today?"

"I mentioned that he needs to be brave. That things could go wrong."

"Okay. What did he say?" 

"He asked why but I said he just had to be brave."

"Best advice you can give." 

Tom returns with Alec's tea and sits on the chair next to him. He plays with his glass of orange juice. 

"Alec, Mum said things could turn nasty, what does she mean?"

"It's the last day of evidence, people overreact and do some stupid things."

"You sure?" 

"Yeah." 

"Will you be okay? Will mum be okay?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Are you scared?"

"Honestly Tom, I'm terrified. Trials are difficult at the best of times but this one is above and beyond."

Alec can see Tom is trying to hide his look of horror but Alec puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Tom, why don't you go and get ready?" Ellie says to break the tension. Tom gets up and runs upstairs.

"I didn't know what to say."

"It doesn't matter. You've had a shower and got ready in your suit already?" 

"Force of habit, I usually have breakfast after."

Once breakfast is over, Alec sits on the sofa and waits for Ellie to get ready. Tom comes downstairs in his school uniform, minus the tie and stands in the doorway.

"Alec, I'm scared."

"I know. Me too. Come here," Alec opens his arms to let Tom hug him. Tom sits next to him and cries into Alec's shoulder. Alec soothes him and tries not to let Tom know he wants to cry. He feels so bad for what he's done, he has traumatised Ellie's family by trying to do the right thing and he feels guilty. By the time Ellie comes downstairs and sees Alec comforting her son it's ten past seven and she feels a deep sorrow that Tom is seeking comfort in this man, not her. 

"Time to go. Fred is with at the childminders, they agreed to have him overnight. Tom, are you alright?"

Tom gets up and wipes his eyes on the backs of his hands. Alec grabs the crutches and they make their way to the car. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Tom disappeared to talk to Olly while Ellie and Alec are waiting for Jocelyn to tell them how it will work. She arrives looking exhausted. 

"Morning, I take it you are as nervous as I am? Well Joe knows the only chance he has of winning the trial is if he doesn't physically push you off the platform. It's a seven foot by seven foot red platform where you will both stand. Once you are there, the only person that can touch him is you, but I advise you not to. There will be security guards outside if necessary. The judge has had to sign a document stating that as long as you and Joe are on that platform, no one can intervene. You and Joe will discuss the situation.You will be unable to be helped by anyone, you're on your own. He will have a chance to say what he wants but you are in control. I can't intervene. I need to know, can you support yourself for longer than ten minutes?"

Alec nods and Jocelyn puts a hand on his shoulder. He looks up at her, his eyes wide with fear.

"I have done this once before and it secured a conviction. I hope the circumstances don't cause any complications." 

Jocelyn goes into the courtroom. Alec puts his head in his hands.

"This can't be legal. Clearly it is. They're offering you as bait so he gets convicted." 

"This shouldn't be allowed." 

Everyone is called into the courtroom. Everyone except those already there, Alec and Ellie look befuddled and confused by the platform in front of the judge. Beth casts a worried look at Ellie who gives an equally worried one back. 

"I would like to call DI Hardy to the platform," the judge requests. Alec goes over to the platform and finds his balance. The judge calls Joe to the platform. The gasp that is audible from the others gives Alec the creeps. He can feel his heart rate going up by the second. Joe steps onto the platform and looks at Alec. They face each other and Ellie tries to work out which face shows more hatred. 

"They can't do this mum," Tom whispers. 

Alec is given the instruction to start. He clears his throat and tries to keep his voice steady.

"Why did you do what you did to me?"

"It needed to be done to someone."

"Why me?"

Alec starts to feel a little bit better interrogating Joe but still feels shit. He surveys the judge and can tell that he wants a conviction as much as everyone else and will go to any length to get it, even if it means Alec will be in danger. To break the tension Alec answers the question.

"You wanted to use me as a way of hurting Ellie. You think she loves me and we were having an affair, when I can look you in the eye and tell you we have never. You were mad at her for taking your children away, trust me I get it..."

"You don't get anything about me," Joe interrupts.

"I do."

"I never intended to do what I did, I snapped and lost it. You got the wrong end of the stick."

"Then why was there a homemade torture chamber in the garage? Why did you have a taser?" 

Joe is getting more frustrated by the minute as he thinks of an excuse. 

"It was from Ellie's days as uniform. I kept it as a momentum."

"Why did you keep a live weapon?"

Joe moves so close to Alec that he can see every freckle on his face. He stands on Alec's broken foot making him wince.

"I know I'msexy and all but you don't have to kiss me," Alec says. Joe smiles at Alec and throws him a I'm-seriously-going-to-hurt-you look. Alec dares him.

"If you start anything here, you will be automatically convicted. You wouldn't risk that."

"I would."

Alec chuckles. Joe kicks Alec's shin making him wobble. Alec grabs the judge's box behind him for support. Okay, maybe he is that stupid. Joe takes a swipe at Alec's face.

"You know I couldn't care less? You are nothing more than the muck on my shoes," Alec sneers. Joe rugby tackles Alec into the wall he is leaning on. There is a scream from the women as Joe sinks his fist into Alec's stomach. Still on the platform, no one can intervene. Alec pushes joe off him and crawls to get up. Joe grabs him and swings Alec back into the wall. He smashes Alec's head against it until Alec is on the floor. Joe continues pounding Alec. Ellie stands up holding Tom's hand shaking. Jocelyn stares in horror. Joe's defence council look appalled that Joe is doing this. Joe stands on Alec's chest pinning him down. 

"If I'm going to be blamed for hurting you, might aswell make it true."

Alec screams as he feels his rib cage starting to crack. Joe gets off and picks Alec up to his feet. He slams Alec against the wall in a strangling him. Jocelyn gets up.

"My lord, we have no reason to pet this continue! The defendant is killing the victim!" 

The room is silent and all that can be heard is Alec's gurgling sound as he chokes. 

"Release him!" The judge demands of Joe, why not call in the security guard? Ellie thinks. 

Joe presses harder against Alec's windpipe. Alec closes his eyes and Joe releases him. Alec falls to the floor on his side. Joe kneels down and tries to help while Alec coughs and splutters. Joe picks him up by the lapels and drags him into an upright position before taking him to where Beth is. He picks Alec up like a wrestler and throws him at the dock shattering the glass. Security guards rush in as Ellie rushes over to Alec. She pulls a large piece of glass from his neck. 

"Session paused!" The judge shouts. Joe is escorted to the holding cell while Jocelyn, the judge and everyone else gathers around Alec. Jocelyn kneels next to Alec and feels for his wrist. 

"There is still a pulse, he's alive," She announces. 

"Alec, wake up!" Ellie screeches. 

"His breathing is quite shallow."

"Alec please!" 

Ellie looks at the blood starting to pour onto his shirt from his chest. Medics rush in and load Alec on a stretcher. Ellie follows. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ellie sits two hour by later with a now fully conscious, healing Alec. He is being stitched up by a nurse who is taking her time. He moans with pain. 

"At least he's going to be convicted."

"At least all the glass is out of me."

"Youre not dead so thats a plus."

"Yeah, I guess. You should head back for the conviction."

"No, I don't want to face everyone."

"Fine."

Ellie moves closer and holds his hand. Thank god morphine works, she can only imagine the pain. 

"Okay. Mr. Hardy you are going to stay for two more hours for observation and you can go. Not before. Oh and we washed the blood off your shirt and jacket," the nurse warns him, wagging a finger like telling off a child. He nods and promises not to leave.

"It's only because she knows you'll leave as soon as you can anyway." 

"I know. Are the jury deliberating? That will last at least two hours if they go for the standard procedure but because of the incident it could be longer." 

"Plenty of time to get back then."

"He's such a twat! Why did he start anything?"

"Because he's a selfish twat putting on a scene."

Alec closes his eyes and winces, the morphine is wearing off. Ellie notices and stares at him intently.

"You might have broken a record for who can have the most stitches. You've got eighteen. That's a record here."

"Yay, lets see if we can sew my skin back together and get in the book of records."

"Wow, morphine makes you a buch better person."

Alec snorts. This is going to be a long few hours. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alec is discharged from hospital and Ellie takes him back to court. He can just about limp with Ellie and Olly supporting him. He sits down on a bench where he won't be seen by anyone and where he can have some quiet. Jocelyn stands in front of him and surveys him. 

"Didn't think you'd be back here today. How do you feel?"

"Shit."

"There is no way they can't convict Joe after he admitted to doing it. You're bloody lucky he let go of you."

"Aye, I know that."

"The jury are going back in in five minutes." 

Alec looks at his knees. He rubs his aching head with an aching and stitched up hand. He counts the stitches on his left hand, six, and then his right, eight. There is no way anything will stop Joe going to prison. 

Everyone else goes into the courtroom before Alec, Ellie and Olly. They support him into the courtroom to where he sits. There is a gasp of surprise when Alec sits down and a round of applause. The jury come back in and look at Alec with equal surprise.

Joe stands in what's left of the dock with handcuffs and two policemen either side. The judge comes in and tells the jury to deliver the verdict. The foreperson comes forward and says the verdict.

"Guilty."

There is a cry of delight. Joe gets sentenced to thirty five years to life and will be locked up forever. Everyone leaves the court with heads high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Joe in prison, sorry. Chapter 10 is in progress but its exam time.


	10. What next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things happen. Will Alec and Ellie be strong enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 is finally here! It's exams at the moment but I'm hoping to upload chapter 11 in about an hour so that it makes up for it. This chapter was inspired from some prompts off my family and I want to keep this story going. Everything seems to fit and yes, my chapters are getting longer. I really enjoy writing this story and I hope you enjoy reading it...

"Thanks again Alec!" Beth shouts over her shoulder for the sixth time as she departs the court. Everyone has thanked him and wished him well because he bit the bullet for them all. Mark comes over. He shakes Alec's hand which makes him wince. 

"Sorry, forgot. I can't thank you enough!" Mark says practically drowning in tears of joy. He hugs Alec. Ellie and Olly move back so Mark can hug him. The only thing keeping him standing is Mark. Alec can feel his breathing getting heavier and his vision is getting blurred. He groans as Mark squeezes him tighter and eventually screams. Mark realises and lets go. Ellie supports Alec again and and puts a hand on his chest. Olly supports Alec's other side and looks at Ellie's scared face. Mark walks off and Ellie sits Alec down on the nearby bench. 

"Auntie Ellie, everything alright?" Olly asks. 

"Alec?" Ellie asks. Alec tries to tell her he's okay but he can't form the words.

"Uh huh?" He manages.

"You alright?"

"Yeah."

"Sure?"

"Aye."

"Alec, please don't lie. You're not okay. Catch your breath and we'll go back to mine yeah."

"Okay." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Ellie's house Mark, Beth, Chloe, Olly, Lucy and Alec are having a drink (with the exception of Alec) to celebrate the fact Joe is gone indefinitely. Ellie makes a toast. 

"To Alec Hardy, without whom we wouldn't have closure." 

Everyone joins in the toast and applauses. Alec cracks a smirk. He feels happy for Ellie, she has her friends back and doesn't need his constant support anymore. Maybe once he's healed completely he'll leave. Maybe he's done what he needed and it's time to move on. Back to his daughter and where she is. Ellie will be fine on her own with her friends, she got on well before he turned up. He sighs, the people of Broadchurch think he's a hero for solving Danny's case, fixing Sandbrook and getting Joe locked up. He makes up his mind, he needs the pacemaker. He can't go through what he did last time again. Ellie is very tipsy and comes to talk to him. 

"Heads up love, how's things with you? Fancy a drink?"

"I can't drink, you know that Ellie."

"Yeah you can Hardy!" 

She thrusts a glass of wine into his chest. He passes it back to her shaking his head. 

"You're hammered Ellie, go to bed."

"The party's just started Hardy, got to keep vigilance of who's doing what."

"You're not making any sense Ellie, go to bed."

"No, I'm fine you prick. Have one Hardy, you know you want to."

"No, I'm fine. Where are Fred and Tom?"

"Fred's in bed and Tom is with his mate at a sleepover." 

"Right, bed now."

Alec gets up and hobbles into the kitchen. The people of Broadchurch really know how to let loose. Beth is giggling with Chloe telling her about Dean and Mark and Nige are dancing to some shitty eighties song. Mark flips out when Nige steps on his toe. He swears and gently nudges a swaying Nige who trips and lands on Alec. After an apology, they resume dancing and Alec decides it's probably best to go back to the living room. He crashes onto the sofa and dozed off within seconds. 

A few hours later Ellie and Beth find Alec asleep. Beth giggles while Ellie outright snorts with laughter. 

"Shall we see how asleep he really is?" Ellie asks. Beth nods and grabs a whiteboard pen from the pot near the windowsill. 

"Should we shave his beard off completely?"

"Nah if he wakes up he'd go apeshit." 

"Should we wake him up?" Beth asks.

"Yeah, get the drinking funnel and a pint. We'll see what he does." 

Ellie has transformed into a completely different person and has lost count of how many bottles she has put away. She just wants a laugh and at the moment doesn't know Alec will probably die of shock if she woke him up suddenly. Beth comes back with the funnel and a pint. They roll Alec onto his side, but Alec has always been a very heavy sleeper. Beth opens his mouth and shoves the funnel down his throat. Ellie opens the can when Mark comes in. 

"Woah, woah, woah, you can't do that to Alec!" He yells. Ellie starts pouring the pint and laughing with Beth. Alec wakes up coughing and spitting beer everywhere and gasping for air. Mark sits him up and calms him down. Alec is on his feet, with the aid of crutches, in seconds. 

"WHAT THE FUCK ELLIE! I COULD'VE FUCKING DROWNED!"

"Oh lighten up it was a joke!"

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME! YOU COMPLETE ARSEHOLE!"

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT HARDY! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DOZED OFF! I HOPE YOU FUCKING DIE! YOU'RE A LOT WORSE THAN JOE!" 

She throws the glass at his feet and he storms out, slamming the door as hard as he can and frog marches back to his flat. Mark takes Beth and Nige home and leave Ellie to clear up. She falls asleep on the sofa. 

\--------------------------------------------

Alec gets to his flat, closes the door and falls to the floor. He crawls to the sofa and goes back to sleep. It's his solution to everything, sleep it off. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Over the next few days, Ellie is reminded of what she did frequently by Mark. No one has seen or heard from Alec in three days and Ellie is concerned. She rings his phone seven times but it rings out. She makes a point of going to his flat that afternoon. He gave her a key weeks ago just in case. She knocks on the door. 

"Alec? It's me, let me in."

No reply.

"Alec, please."

She opens the door and goes in. Alec isn't in the living room or kitchen so she resorts to the bedroom. She finds him asleep in bed. Ellie walks over and takes his pulse. Right, she thinks, he's alive. She resorts to writing him a very long letter saying how sorry she is and that she hopes to see him up and about soon. She leaves it on the coffee table before locking the door on her way out. 

Alec wakes up an hour later and finds the letter. After reading it he scrunches it up and throws it away. He hates Ellie for what she did, he could've died. He will not accept her apology this time. She has had a go at him and screamed at him before now and he always forgave her for it but not now. This was one step too far. 

That evening, Alec gets back from the hospital. He can finally walk! No more broken shin or ankle. He walks to his and slumps on his sofa. He grabs the TV remote and searches for something to watch. He decides to put on a detective programme but figures out who killed who twenty minutes before you find out. Just before midnight, Alec gets a phone call from Lucy. He decides to pick it up, he can't be bothered to ignore it. 

"Hi, Alec. Can you watch Tom and Fred please? Olly and I have to head to the hospital. Ellie has been involved in a car accident. I know after what she did you shouldn't forgive her and trust me, I haven't either but could you please do this?"

"I'll be there in five minutes."

"Oh my god! Thank you." 

Alec gets up, grabs his phone, wallet and toothbrush before running down the stairs of the building and sprinting across the town to Ellie's house. He can feel the stabbing pain in his side as he breathes because of his ribs and he is panting and sweating. He sprints faster than he has ever in his life and knocks on the door. He leans on the porch breathing heavier than he has in a while. Lucy opens up the door. 

"Alec! Thank you so much, did you run here?" 

He nods and Lucy smacks his arm like Ellie would.

"Moron, you complete fucktard! If you collapse and die now I will fucking kill you! Anyway, El was in the car, said she had to do something and a few hours later I get a phone call saying she was involved in an accident outside Dorset. What's she doing there? When did you get the cast off?"

"About five hours ago. Just go, I'll take care of the kids as long as you want." 

Lucy ushers him in and then runs out to her car with Olly and drives off. Alec goes to the living room to find Tom pacing. It must be a trait he picked up from Alec. Tom sees him and runs towards him giving him a huge hug and crying into his chest. Alec pats Tom on the back and soothes him. After a moment Tom composes himself.

"I didn't knock you over."

"Got it off a few hours ago."

"You got here quick. How?"

"I ran."

"Alec you complete idiot! Sit down and catch your breath, I can hear you panting like a dog!" 

Alec slumps on the sofa where Tom sits next to him. 

"Where's Fred?"

"Asleep." 

"Are you okay?"

"No, I have no idea whats going on."

"Me neither." 

"Get some rest, we'll see your mum tomorrow."

"I still am very annoyed at what she did to you. She could've killed you."

"I know, I'm livid."

"Alec, I never heard anything from you for three days. People think you're dead or something."

"Well obviously I'm not. Go to bed Tom. Please." 

"Okay. Night Alec."

"Night Tom."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Alec is in the lake again that night. He crashed onto the sofa and fell asleep. He hears fairy footsteps come downstairs in his head but he is in the lake retrieving Pippa. He wakes up when someone says his name softly.

"Alec," Tom whispers. He wakes up and sits up. 

"Yeah Tom?"

"I can't sleep."

"Okay, do you want a drink?" 

"No thanks."

"Come here," Alec says opening his arms to Tom who gives him a massive hug. Tom falls asleep on Alec with his head over Alec's heart, hand holding Alec's shoulder. Alec looks at the boy and smiles, he reminds him of Daisy in so many ways. His vision goes black and he dozes off.


	11. The other way around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec sees the damage that is done and there is a distressing phone call from someone close to him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, 
> 
> Firstly, thank you to everyone who has left kudos or read my story. Comments would be appreciated so that I can know what you think. I know I said an hour and it's been a few days but I had a Chemistry exam and I didn't do enough revision. Chapter 12 will be up soon, I hope you enjoy chapter 11...

The next morning Tom wakes up before everyone else. He realises he fell asleep on Alec and he keeps his head listening to Alec's heart. It sounds unnatural to him but is keeping Alec alive. All of a sudden, Alec stops breathing. Tom is slightly worried but Alec inhales deeply and wakes up. 

"Morning Tom." 

"Morning Alec." 

Fred starts crying upstairs so Alec gets up to deal with it while Tom makes breakfast. Alec puts Fred in his highchair and sits down with Tom. Tom pushes a plate of toast at Alec before eating his own. He gives Fred his yoghurt and spoon. 

"Thanks Tom."

"When can we see mum?" 

"Soon." 

Lucy comes back and opens the door and comes into the kitchen.

"Alec, is everything okay? Were they good?" 

"As gold."

"Great! Listen, it's going to be a week or two before she can be discharged. Olly is in Portsmouth for ten days starting today for a training course and I've got to go to work in Liverpool for a few weeks. Could you watch the kids please? I'm so sorry but I can't get out of it. I'm sure that Mark and Beth will look after them for a few days if you want but I need you to do it."

"Erm... okay I guess." 

"Great, listen I've got to go. I'll call you later."

She leaves the house. Alec looks befuddled and confused while Tom just looks sad. 

"What does she mean a few weeks?"

"Lets go and find out."

\----------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they get to the hospital they see a doctor who explains everything. Tom doesn't listen and Fred just gurgles. They are allowed to see her. Tom takes Fred in while he has a word with the doctor.

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"She has mild brain damage. What sort of person was she?"

Alec racks his brains, how do you answer that?

"She was very observant, caring, definitely sarcastic and always loving." 

"I can tell you that some of those will be turned into anger and violence. I'm sorry but I can't say more until she wakes up, we hope it's tomorrow but we have no idea."

After a few hours, Alec takes the boys to Mark and Beth for a few days. He says he has something he needs to do. He is actually clinically diagnosed with depression the next morning and is given a bottle of antidepressants. It's all too much for him and he wants it to end. 

He goes to the hospital and sees Ellie. He sits by her bed and looks at the heart monitor. 

"Ellie, I'm sorry. I did this to you by not answering your texts or calls. Tom and Fred need you. I need you. I don't care what you did to me anymore. I feel so guilty that this happened to you." 

Ellie stirs and Alec hits the call button. Within minutes Ellie is fully conscious and smiling. 

"It's not your fault Alec."

"It is. I shouldn't have been a douchebag."

"I shouldn't have tried to kill you." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later Ellie is discharged. Three weeks after that Lucy has taken a temporary job in Liverpool and Olly has taken an apprenticeship with the Herald in London so they won't be around much. Ellie is coping well but often gets mood swings. Alec drops by one day to check on her and sees that Tom is hiding in his room with Fred. 

Alec opens the door and walks into the living room.

"Ellie? Are you alright?"

"GET THE FUCK OUT HARDY!" She yells from the kitchen. Alec goes to investigate and sees that she has cut her hand with a knife and it's bleeding. He holds her hand and examines it. She smears the blood all over his shirt and face. She sits on the floor and he goes to check on the boys. He sprints up the stairs and opens Tom's door. He walks in and sees the shocked expression on tom's face. 

"Alec! What did she do?"

"It's not my blood. I just sprinted upstairs and I'm a little light headed." 

"Did mum cut herself? Be careful, she's on a rampage!"

"I know, keep Fred in here and block the door. I'll deal with your mum." 

Alec sprints back downstairs to Ellie. 

Alec is panting heavily and can feel an attack coming. He gets up and walks out. He heads for the cliffs and Ellie follows. He stands near the edge. He collapses and someone forces the tablets onto his tongue and into his mouth. He opens his eyes and sees Ellie. He must be dreaming, she is insane at the moment. 

"You okay Alec?" 

He nods at her before getting up and Mark is running over. 

"Woah mate, you alright? Beth has the kids."

"Yeah." 

Alec scrambles to his feet and talks quietly to Mark. 

"I can't do this."

He heads to the Latimer house. When he gets there Beth fusses over the blood on his shirt and his short and shallow breaths. She lays him on the sofa. He can't help breathing the way he is and it's not subsiding like it normally does. She stands watching helplessly, how do you help?

"What do you need?"

"A new heart that works. I need... argh!"

He doubles up in pain and Chloe rushes in and stands with her mouth wide open looking at Alec. Tom comes in too and has a similar reaction.

"Alec, where's mum?" 

"With... Mark."

"Is she okay?"

"I think so."

"Are you okay?" 

"Fine, I'll walk it off." 

Alec gets up and staggers out of the house with Tom following. He doesn't want Tom to watch if he dies. He tries to stay upright as he walks but vertigo kicks him up the arse and ke falls over with a groan. Tom rushes to help but realises there is nothing he can do. After a few minutes, the attack subsides and Alec opens his eyes. Tom and Paul Coates are watching his every move. Paul moves closer. 

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, what happened?"

\---------------------------------------------------------

A week later Ellie is back to her old self. No more mood swings or odd behaviour. She and Alec are sat drinking tea. Alec's phone rings. He goes into the kitchen to take it.

"Hi, Daisy. What's up?"

"Daddy, there's someone who keeps threatening to kill me and they stalked me home. I need you, they're outside."

"Okay, deep breaths. Calm down. Where's your mother?" 

"At work. A new case came in today." 

"I'm on my way." 

She hangs up and the phone slips out of his hand and onto the floor. Ellie rushes in and asks him what's wrong. 

"We need to go to Sandbrook now!"


	12. Return Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Ellie arrive in Sandbrook to protect Daisy but will emotional affairs make that possible?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm sorry it's been a while but I have been on holiday and have had no internet access. But I did write ths next five chapters which will be uploaded soon! 
> 
> From here on in this story is one I have geen meaning to write fror a very long time. I hope you enjoy this twist but then again maybe it's not your thing....

Alec and Ellie arrive in Sandbrook two hours after Daisy called. He knocks on the door and she lets him in. She hugs him and cries into his shoulder.

"Oh Daddy!"

"It's okay. Where is he?" 

Daisy sobs harder into her father's shoulder. 

"He was out the back." 

Alec rushes out the back door, scouring the area for the man. He finds a post it note with writing on it.

'Give up now or I kill you and your family.' 

He puts a shaking hand over his mouth and tries to calm his breathing. Alec Hardy's heart skips a beat it can't afford to miss.

Ellie is comforting Daisy when Alec walks in with the note. He thrusts it at Ellie and hugs his daughter. She reads the note horrified and looks at Daisy. 

"Who would do that?"

"Daiz, can you think of anyone that would do this to you?"

She shakes her head and squeezes Alec so hard he feels like she will cause him to go into cardiac arrest. She composes herself and releases her father. 

"Well, this girl, Kiera Munsley has been giving me grief for months over the fact my family is fucked up..."

"Language."

"And she knows people who are into bad stuff. She can easily get someone to deliver her threats. I have no idea who that man was but these people are interconnected in a huge firm of illegal dealings and she supplies for Sandbrook."

"How the hell do you know this?"

"Dad, I'm the daughter of two detectives and she goes around bragging. The teachers think she's just a bullshitter but I have proof. I showed mum who told me to stop being stupid. She also told Dave."

"Dave is still around?"

Fury bubbles in Alec right to the core. He thought Dave was gone years ago. 

"Yeah Dad. He hates me because of you but I don't care. He isn't worth it." 

"Daisy, are you okay?"

"What do you think?"

"No, when will your mother be back?"

"She's staying over at Dave's for a few days. She sent me a text a few hours ago."

"She's leaving a sixteen year old, distressed girl alone for a few days?!"

"I'm sixteen. And 

Ellie just listens. She is holding the note shaking. She looks out of the window and sees a dark figure lurking on the bench on the other side of the road. 

"Alec, is that him?"

Alec looks at the figure and sees that the man is obviously young, no older than twenty five, and has a hoodie covering his head and appearance. With a flash he's up and out of the front door sprinting across the road. The man sees and sprints down the pavement. Daisy follows her Dad until Ellie pulls her back and tells her to stay inside. Ellie follows Alec. 

The man turns down an alley and towards the town park. He vaults the fence looking over his shoulder to see Alec steps behind him. Alec clambers over the fence and watches the man hide in a bus station. The man is clearly good at freerunning as he climbs the pile of rubbish and disappears over the other side. Ellie catches up with Alec. 

"FUCK! I lost him!" 

"ALEC! YOU IMBECILE! Let's get back to Daisy." 

Alec clutches his chest and doubles over in agony. Ellie supports him as they go back to Daisy.

\----------------------------------------------------

"Dad, are you okay?" Daisy asks when she sees Ellie dragging him back into the house. She lays him on the sofa. He is struggling to breathe and his complexion is turning whiter than ever.

"What happened to him?"

"Alec, can you hear me?"

He manages a nod. Ellie shoves two pills into his mouth. Daisy breaks down for the second time.

"Daddy! What's happening?" 

"Alec, stay awake. I'm calling an ambulance."

"No," he rasps. He sits up slowly and waits for the medicine to kick in. He steadies his breathing and heart rate. Daisy holds his hand while Ellie undoes his shirt and removes his jacket. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Daddy, what just happened?"

"Erm... you remember mum told you I had a pacemaker put in? Well it kinda broke so I don't have one anymore. It means that if I do too much or get wound up then I go into shock and then have a heart attack." 

Daisy absorbs the information while pulling Alec's thinking face. It is literally the same face he pulls when he is deep in thought. 

"So that's the Heart Arrhythmia mum was talking about with Aunt Carol?"

"Yeah, when did Carol find out? Doesn't matter. You should sleep. You need it."

Daisy goes to her bedroom. She offers Ellie the guest room and Alec suggests he takes the sofa. After a few hours of deep slumber, he wakes up to hear sobbing from upstairs. He rushes up and sees Daisy's lamp on and her crying on her pillow hugging a teddy elephant she has had since birth. She sees him standing in the doorway and tries to hide the teddy. 

"I didn't think you still had Trunkey." 

"Daddy, I'm so scared. I also found out that mum was the one having the affair but I didn't tell you ages ago when it happened. I'm so sorry."

His heart is breaking for his baby girl. He climbs into the bed and hugs her. She requests that he stays with her and she tucks them both in after turning the lamp out.

"It's okay, I promise never to leave you like that again. I will always be around when you need me."

\---------------------------------------------

The next morning Daisy wakes up and feels her father's arms wrapped protectively around her. He is very pale but warm to the touch. She watches him happily, it doesn't look like he slept like this for years. She manages to wriggle free of his grip and she tucks him up in the duvet. She then tucks Trunkey under his armpit and smiles. That's her Dad. Beneath all the scruff, the grumpiness and the brokenness is her old man. 

"Morning Ellie," she chirps when she goes into the kitchen. Ellie is awake texting someone. She nods at Daisy. 

"Where's your Dad?" 

"Asleep, or at least I think so. I didn't want to disturb him. I don't think he's slept properly for months."

"I'll go check on him after I've had my tea. You okay?"

"Yeah, just scared. I thought that guy yesterday was going to kill me."

"It's okay, your Dad would never let that happen. He would die for you so you wouldn't get hurt." 

"I don't think he's okay."

"Why?"

Daisy pulls the small tube of antidepressants out of her dressing gown pocket. 

"I found these in his jacket," she says handing them over to Ellie. 

Ellie examines them closely. That's a high dosage, no wonder he always looks like shit. Wait a minute, antidepressants? Oh fuck! Questions flood into her head about why Alec is taking these. 

"What the fuck?" 

"I have no idea why he has these," Daisy says trying to hide the concern in her voice. "I always knew he was grumpy but this is..."

"These are recent. He didn't have these after he came out of a coma." 

"HE WAS IN A COMA! WHEN? WHAT? WHY? HOW?" Daisy screeches at the top of her lungs. Ellie swore she could hear Alec moving upstairs and moaning. Daisy runs upstairs and storms into her bedroom. Alec is on his feet panting. 

"What's going on? I heard screaming." 

Daisy slaps him hard across the face leaving a red mark. She then punches him in the eye and storms off. 

"DAISY JESSICA HENCHARD GET BACK HERE NOW!" Alec yells and he storms after Daisy. How dare she hit him! He is always going to be he father no matter what. He grabs her by the arm and pulls her back to the house. 

"NO DAD! I'M NOT! GET OFF ME!" She yells. Ellie closes the door behind them as Alec ushers a protesting Daisy into the living room. 

"Why did you hit me?" Alec tries to calmly ask Daisy. Daisy just looks at Alec with disbelief and then a I'm-really-sorry look. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were in a coma?" 

Alec looks stunned. He rounds on Ellie. 

"I was going to tell you last night but things got in the way."

"What happened?"

Alec tries explain to what happened, about Joe almost killing him and the trial and everything since. Ellie has to help him when it all becomes too much and Daisy can't believe her ears, how can this happen to her Dad? Once he's finished Daisy is sobbing again.

"So that all happened when I wasn't around? I'm so sorry Daddy!" 

"It's okay, but you shouldn't have hit me."

"So that's why you're on antidepressants?" 

"How did you know about them?"

"I found them in your jacket, they fell on the floor in my bedroom last night."

Alec breaks down completely and walks out grabbing his coat. 

"Leave him," Ellie says. She feels just as broken as him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, you made it. I told you how this would be and you seem to have read it all! Chapter 13 will be uploaded within 12 hours of uploading this one...


	13. Bringing the darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get ugly with Alec and his family, can he physically cope?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, chapter 13 as promised. I have been wanting to write about this since we first learnt of Daisy. I found it very difficult to write but I hope you enjoy it... oh and be warned for suicidal thoughts...

Alec walks all morning until he's at the river. He could end it now, he could jump in and drown. No, he thinks, I can't leave Daisy. He sits by the edge for hours in his comfort position until Ellie finds him asleep against a tree.

"ALEC! WAKE UP!" She yells shaking him. He wakes up groggily. 

"What?" he asks.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"None of your business."

"You should've told me."

The words echo around his head from the first time she said it. When he was in hospital recovering from a heart attack.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does, I thought you were dead Alec."

"Where's Daisy?"

"Still at the house."

"On her own?"

"Yeah...OH SHIT!"

Alec gets up and runs back to the house with Ellie. 

"ALEC, ARE YOU OKAY?"

He doesn't answer just keeps running with his heart pounding in his ribcage. What if she's gone? What if she's been abducted? 

Alec races in panting and searching for Daisy, not downstairs, he checks her room, not upstairs, not out the back, not in the garage. No phone with her, no keys. He can't think straight. 

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE ELLIE!" He roars. Ellie stands in the living room looking for Daisy. Alec gets his phone and calls Tess. She picks up.

"Daisy's gone. She was here, I left for a few hours and now she's not here. No phone or keys."

"Slow down Alec! I'm coming home now!"

She hangs up and is there within ten minutes. Ellie Explains everything quickly. 

"Bloody hell Alec. I'll call a car and we'll go look for her."

Alec pipes up. "I'm going now. I'll take my phone."

He runs out of the house and towards the school even though it's Saturday. It looks like there's no one in there. He runs towards the sports centre. No sign of Daisy. He goes to the park and looks round, no sign of her. He heads back towards the house and gets to the street corner. Vertigo tilts his world and everything goes black. He can feel the ground beneath him as he sinks further and further into the oblivion. He tries to breathe but no air fills his lungs. In the end he gives up to the inevitable. 

\------------------------------

"Where's Alec, he's not answering his phone." Ellie asks.

"Apparently a guy just collapsed at the corner," a PC says.

Tess runs to the street corner and sees Alec on the ground. Ellie is steps behind Tess. 

"OH FUCK! NO, NO,NO!" She yells. She gropes for Alec's wrist, leaning over to hear his breathing. 

"No pulse or breathing!"

Tess calls an ambulance while Ellie starts CPR. She gives up counting the relentless compressions. 

"Please don't make me kiss you!"

The paramedics arrive and push Ellie and Tess away so they can't help. Ellie clambers into the ambulance after them. Everything blurs and she can't think straight. She is relieved when they stop CPR and she hears the words we've got pulse from one of the paramedics. They step back and Ellie inches closer. His breathing is shallow and weak but the reassurance of the beeping is giving hope. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

It's almost six hours until Alec wakes up. He ignores everything everyone tells him and discharges himself anyway, regardless of all of the advice. Ellie knows he will not stop until Daisy is found alive and well. She feels solely responsible for what's happened. She shouldn't have left to go after Alec. She shouldn't have gone after him, he could've died and he did. Thankfully someone saw. 

Alec looks a lot worse than death. His complexion is marbled and he looks vaguely green. He is so much thinner if that's even possible and every movement seems to cause him pain. His dark eyes are just as sharp as ever and his hair is stuck to his head with sweat. It's awful for Ellie to see this, he doesn't deserve this. The worst part is that he keeps blaming himself. 

"I shouldn't have stormed out and left her." He keeps saying. Most of the South Mercia uniforms are looking for his daughter. Tess is leading the and has chosen to name it Operation Tango because it's Daisy's favourite drink. Even Tess is sweating with stress. 

That night Ellie corners Alec. He clearly wants to push her away but she will just kick him in the balls.

"Go home and get rest Alec."

"It's my fault, what if she's hurt or..."

"Stop it. We will find her. Go back and sleep. You had a fucking heart attack earlier and I will lock you in and tie you to the sofa if I have to."

"Fine." 

Alec goes back to Tess' house. He goes into the kitchen and grabs a knife. Thoughts race into his head all saying the same thing, it's all your fault, she's dead because of you. He can't take it anymore and puts the knife to his wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know it's a bit shorter and you probably didn't see the end coming but oh well. Chapter 14 will be out at some point tomorrow.


	14. Operation Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec learns a bit more about where Daisy is and it breaks his heart...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter 14, it is a bit shorter but I think it all fits and I really need to move this story along. I hope you enjoy chapter 14...

Alec gets to the station at six in the morning with his suit on. It looks like some have worked all night and that's the way it should be. Tess briefs him.

"The CCTV footage shows that a red transit van was down the street at around eleven thirty and eleven forty five. We've eliminated the school, leisure centre, park and Karen's house."

"Who's Karen?"

""Her best friend. Keira Munsley is in interrogation room one, are you coming?"

They open the door to interrogation room one and Tess walks in first. The girl is lounged on the chair looking pleased with herself. Alec walks in and the sight of him makes her sit bolt upright and look very worried. She doesn't want this six foot tall bloke to find out and he looks very intimidating. Alec sits down and starts the tape. 

"Describe Daisy Henchard to me," Tess says calmly. Keira takes a moment to think.

"She was a bit of a knob really. She's pompous and a complete bitch to me. I think she wants to find friends that aren't on Karen's level as we say. She always has her phone in her hand too and keeps saying that her parents are police officers. That one is the DI for Sandbrook and the other is based in Broadchurch where that kid got killed. Apparently, her dad was having an affair and kept screwing up everything and her mum is a complete slut too." 

Alec can't take this, that isn't Daisy. Tess looks at him and nods for him to continue.

"I suggest you rethink what you said about her parents."

"Why?"

"Because they are both sat in front of you right now."

The disbelief on the girl's face turns slowly into shock. She has her eyes wide open and mouth agape.

"Prove it."

Alec and Tess hand over their police ID and watch the girl suddenly start to take this seriously. Alec has a smile curling at his lips and Tess is looking similar. 

"Where is Daisy?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I will ask once more before we tell your parents about the drugs and money. Where is Daisy?"

"How did you find out?"

"Daisy told us."

"I don't know where she is okay!"

"Think it over, I will keep you locked up here all year if I have to."

Tess and Alec get up and walk out of the room.

"She knows a lot more than she's saying " Tess says. "How dare she accuse Daisy of lying. The one thing she would never do is lie."

A uniformed officer comes over to them.

"Ma'am, sir, we were able to locate the transit van she was taken in. It's down a country lane just out of town. We need one of you to come with us."

"I'll go," Alec says. He assures Tess he will be fine and he won't do anything reckless. He walks off with the uniform. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Alec arrives at the farm and signals the uniforms to go in. He watches as SOCO rush in one the place has been deemed clear with their brushes and bags. He walks over to the transit van and talks to the chief of the freaks as he calls them. SOCO tells him that this van was ditched here and that Daisy was in the back of it. Shs has struggled to get out of the back and the people that took her obviously knew what they were doing.

"DI HARDY! YOU MIGHT WANT TO SEE THIS!" Comes a yell. Alec runs over to the DC and looks down. Daisy's jacket is lying on the ground with a large hole in it and it has bloodstains on it. Alec's legs buckle and the DC catches him just in time and sits him in the car. 

"Sir, are you okay?" 

Alec nods slowly. 

"We will find her, I promise. I will work twenty four seven if I have to."

Reassured by this, he looks up and wonders who this DC is.

"What's your name lad?"

"Alex Tompson Sir."

"This your first case?"

"No Sir, my thirteenth actually. I'm expecting a promotion to DS in September." 

"Ever worked a case like this before?"

"Yes, in Manchester three girls went missing and one was my boss's daughter, one was my best friend's daughter and one lived down the same street as the school I went to as a kid. Two were killed and I found them and the other was alive trying to get home. Since then I transferred here so I could get away from it all." 

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks. I know you must find this a difficult time but I at least have an idea how you feel."

"I think you should get that promotion now Thompson."

"Thank you Sir. Excuse me, I need to call DI Henchard."

Alex leaves and heads towards the transit. Alec feels that he has finally met someone who has seen as much as he has. Yes, the guy is at least ten years younger than him and is not the greatest copper ever but it reminds him of himself when he'd just started. He calls Ellie. 

"Alec? What's going on?"

"We've found her jacket and it has bloodstains on it. No signs of the other people but SOCO are working on it. Oh and this DC called... Alex... whatever swore he will work all day and night to find her because he has had to do the same thing for a similar circumstance before."

"Aww, Alec and Alex. You've made a friend. Well, keep me posted. I've just finished talking to the kids in her class and none of them said anything like what Keira Munsley said about her. Said she was polite, funny and reliable for talking to." 

"See, go and talk to Munsley again and see if you can break her."

"Will do, bye."

The call is ended and Alec rejoins the others. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Alec regroups with Ellie and Tess. The bloodstains on the jacket are confirmed to be Daisy's and there appears to be a second car that the kidnappers took. Tess has narrowed down the suspects.

"Right, Keira Munsley, she made a phone call on Friday evening at four thirty three to Larry Daniels. Larry is a known drug user and dealer and has a previous conviction for drug use. James and Luke Turner, brothers who are best friends with Larry and have previous convictions for manslaughter. That brings me on to Tiffany Jefferson who is Keira's best friend and also knows about the drug business. There's also Adam Hewitt, Gregory Parker, Lucy Davidson and Lewis Arnold who are all involved in the drugs. Lucy, Tiffany and Adam have an alibi. Adam and Lucy were in Liverpool at a friend's wedding and Tiffany was at home all night and made no calls or messages."

"Right, that leaves Keira, Larry, Gregory, Lewis, James and Luke. Find the others and bring them in," Alec instructs and Tess gets on it. Ellie moves next to Alec who sits on a chair in Tess' office. 

"Well at least we know what and who to look for. It's a start Alec."

"It's all my fault."

"No, stop saying that. It's not your fault Alec."

"IT IS! I SHOULDN'T HAVE STORMED OFF AND LEFT HER!"

"Alec, please calm down."

"NO! IT'S MY FAULT SHE'S HURT OR DEAD! EVERYTHING IS ON ME AND NO ONE ELSE!"

He breaks down and slumps in the chair. Ellie puts a hand on his shoulder and takes off his jacket. She notices a bloodstain on his shirt arm. 

"Alec, why is there blood on your arm?"

"I cut it on a tree when I went for a walk."

"Let me see."

"No, it's just a scratch Ellie, calm down."

Before Ellie can unbutton his cuff, Alec is on his feet holding his jacket. 

"Why do you keep fussing?"

"Because I care about you. You're clearly not taking care of yourself so I feel I should help."

"If you feel you should help then help us find my daughter because that's all I want at the moment."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 will be out within a few days.


	15. The race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for Daisy continues and Alec finds himself in a predicament....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was originally chapter 15 and 16 but 15 was too short so I combined them. I hope it's not too sad but I can't promise anything. Enjoy...

Over the next two weeks, Operation Tango is now national. Alec and the police have not found any other suspects or Daisy. It seems to be going backwards. Tess is losing hope but Alec refuses to let his hope be smeared. Ellie has gone back to Broadchurch to see Tom and Fred. She has called Alec regularly to check on progress, but Alec is dead on his feet. He is wraithlike and his eyes are underlined in huge dark circles occf pure exhaustion. Ellie brings Tom and Fred up seventeen days after Daisy went missing. Alec is now staying at the hotel due to an argument with Tess and has the room opposite Ellie, Tom and Fred. Ellie knocks on his door. 

"Alec, open up, the boys want to see you."

Alec reluctantly opens the door. The room is littered with files and empty mugs. Ellie and Tom move the papers to sit on the sofa. Fred toddles in and jumps at Alec. He wants his Uncle Alec. Tom looks just as upset as Alec, him and Daisy got on quite well. 

"How are you Tom?" Alec asks.

"Coping, you?"

"M' fine."

"Tom, why don't you go and make cups of tea?" Ellie orders. Alec yawns and sits on the bed. Fred climbs up and sits on the bed next to him. Ellie moves slightly closer.

"Alec, is there any sign of her?"

"No." 

"Is everyone still working all day and night?"

"Most are, Alex has been forcing them to."

"He sounds like he's doing good."

"He invited me to go to the pub for a drink as a friend tonight."

"Good for you, you're going."

"I can't drink."

"Won't stop you will it?" 

\---------------------------------------

That night Alec meets Alex at the bar. Alex is wearing jeans and a Game of Thrones t shirt. Ellie had forced Alec to wear jeans and his t shirt with a hoodie she dug out. Alex greets Alec like a friend.

"Alec, how you doing?"

"Er... okay I guess."

"Have a beer."

Alec get a beer put in his hand and he starts drinking it. The conversation is mainly about police experiences until Alex gets out of control. At around eleven Alec heads back to his hotel room. Ellie is waiting in the lobby.

"How was it?"

"Alex is a complete knob when he's pissed."

"Nice to know that the shoe is on the other foot for once."

They walk upstairs and into Alec's hotel room. His phone rings.

"DI Hardy."

"Alec, how nice to talk to you," comes an unknown male voice.

"Who are you?"

"Are you alone?"

Alec puts it on speaker and mouths Ellie to be silent.

"Yes, it's just me."

"We have your daughter. She is alive for now."

"Where is she?"

"Somewhere you won't find her. Listen, Alec we need you to do something for us. We need you to bring us the case files for the murder of Ashton Tyler. He was a friend of ours and he was killed by someone you never caught. Do you remember the case?"

"Yes, nineteen ninety four in Sandbrook."

"Good. You have three days to bring us the case files or Daisy dies. You tell the police, she dies, you tell anyone then she dies. On Friday morning, you will be texted the address and told a time to be there by. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

"We will have someone tailing you to make sure you get the files. Goodbye Alec."

"Can I speak to Daisy?"

"Why not."

There is a clanging noise and Daisy's voice is on the line.

"Daddy!"

"Daisy, look I know you don't have much time but I'm coming. I promise that you will be safe."

"I'm so scared Daddy."

"I know, I am too. I'm coming soon. I'm bringing the files."

"Dad please don't, they're using it as bait to kill you."

Daisy is sobbing her heart out and Alec is very close to tears. He looks over at Ellie and she is silently sobbing.

"Are you hurt?"

"I have a cut on my arm and leg and a few bruises but apart from that I'm okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too Dad."

The line goes dead. Ellie sits next to Alec on the bed and pulls him into a tight embrace. She sobs on his shoulder and he sobs on hers. They stay like that for a while until Alec doses off. She lays him down on the bed and tucks him in. He moans slightly in his sleep and mentions Daisy. It must be horrible knowing that he can't tell anyone that he knows that Daisy is alive. He starts groaning and panting. Ellie doesn't want to wake him up but she's worried he might kill himself at this rate. He starts thrashing and saying no. He wakes with a start and grasps his neck coughing.

"Alec? Alec, are you okay?"

Alec is non responsive and coughing his guts up. Ellie holds his shoulder and his hand. 

"Alec? It's okay, just a nightmare. Just calm down."

It takes a while for Alec to calm down. Ellie holds his clammy hand the whole time. It's going to be a long night.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Alec gets the papers by Thursday and receives a text on Friday morning reading:

Wakersfield farm   
No later than midday or she dies.

Alec tells Ellie the address and takes the box with him. 

"Wit for backup Alec."

"I can't risk Daisy's life."

"I'll come with you."

"No, if I'm not back by nine then bring backup." 

"Deal. Be careful."

Alec gets into the taxi and leaves Ellie.

\--------------------------------------------

Alec steps out of the taxi and is greeted by a muscular looking man holding a baseball bat. He takes Alec into the barn. Once in the barn Alec is searched and taken to a room. Larry Daniels is stood in the middle of the room. 

"DI Hardy, did you bring the files?"

"Yes, give me my daughter."

"Er, no. We have to wait for the boss to okay it first."

"Who's the boss?"

"Someone with police inside knowledge who knows everything about you but absolutely despises you."

"Tess!!"

"No, but good guess."

"Who then?"

"Throw him with his daughter! Oh, and check for wires and bugs."

Alec is searched for wires and bugs but none are found. James and Luke throw him downstairs into the basement. 

"Dad, Dad, DAD! Wake up!" Daisy yells shaking her father. Alec stirs then smells a horrible sewage smell. He is in a heap on the floor at the bottom of the stairs with Daisy standing over him.

"Argh, my head," he moans and puts his hand to his forehead.

"Careful Dad,you just cracked your head on the stairs."

"What?"

Daisy holds up a sock soaked in blood. 

"We need to get out of here. Where's my phone?"

"They took it and the batteries." 

"So what's been going on here then?"

"Well, they took me as a way of getting to you. They've been hurting me so you feel worse. They think you failed as a detective and their guy was killed because of you. They want to take us somewhere else because they don't trust you."

"Are you okay?"

Alec gets up with a throbbing head and looks at his daughter. She has a black eye and a cut on her cheek. She also has various bruises on her arms and legs. He hugs her.

"I'm so sorry darlin' it's all my fault."

"It's okay Daddy. Go and sit against that wall so I can see the cut a bit better."

Alec crawls over to the wall ignoring all of the cobwebs. The only light source is a flickering light bulb above Alec's head. Daisy kneels opposite him and moves his fringe out of the way.

"I know it hurts but I go to St John's for a reason."

She spends a while looking at his head before hugging him tight again. The door at the top of the stairs opens and Luke Turner can be seen in the doorway.

"Daisy it's that time again, time to sharpen my knives."

"No, take me instead," Alec begs. Daisy holds his hand an shakes her head. Alec nods. "I made a vow as a parent to protect you and so far I have done a pretty shit job."

"Fine by me," says Luke. "Get up and come here." 

Alec gets up and kisses Daisy on the head. Luke closes the door and locks it again. A few minutes later Daisy can hear Alec screaming and groaning. Then everything is quiet. Daisy moves closer to the door at the top of the stairs to hear what's going on but can't decipher anything. The door swings open and Alec is carried down the stairs and thrown in the corner. Daisy rushes over to her sobbing, pathetic looking Dad and holds him up. She leans him on the wall and tries to stop him crying. He is clutching his leg and not using his right arm. Daisy makes shushing noises to calm him down.

"Let me see, please?" She asks ever so softly. Alec grits his teeth and lets her pull his trouser leg up. She steps back in shock. There is a huge gash along his calf and shin. She looks unbuttons his cuff and gently pushes his sleeve up revealing the word failure carved into his flesh. It's all too much for her and she bursts into tears. 

"Oh Dad. It should've been me."

"No," Alec mumbles. There is blood dripping down his face onto his shirt. "I couldn't ever live with myself if it happened to you." 

The door opens and a man comes in. 

"Oi, Hardy, the paperwork you gave us was not the original documents. Come with me. You are going to wish you were dead. Daisy can come too if she wants."

Daisy helps Alec to his feet and supports him.

"I'm coming."

"No, I don't want you to," Alec protests. Daisy tells him she is going and she will not make him go alone. 

Alec is hauled up the stairs and kicked into the room. Daisy is held back by James. The other men must be Gregory and Lewis because Larry comes in with a knuckle duster. 

"Alec mate, you shouldn't have given us the wrong documents."

He takes a swing at Alec knocking him over. 

"You are going to die now."

"No, there's police on their way I alerted them before I left."

"Kill him and initiate plan Alpha!"

Gregory and Lewis march over to Alec while Luke and Larry head for another room.

"NO!" Daisy screeches trying to break free of James' grip. The others pick Alec up. Gregory puts a handkerchief over his mouth and nose. Alec tries to get free but passes out first. Daisy is screaming as all of this happens. She kicks James in the balls and runs over to Alec. They drop Alec and Daisy hugs him. 

"Dad, I'm so sorry."

"Shit!" Gregory yells. "Plan Alpha is blowing this place up. Right we need to get the fuck out of here."

James and Greg hurry out and lock the door. Lewis stands on Alec's torso and jumps then walks over to the other door and walks out, locking it behind him. 

Luke is looking out of the window for this so called backup.

"It's five to six, should we do it?" 

"Not yet. Gregory, James and Lewis need to kill him first," Larry says calmly.

"Here they come."

The others join them.

"Larry, do it," James says.

"He's dead, let's go!"

"Right there's a three minute delay on the fuse, do it now!" 

Larry flicks a switch and they all leave.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisy is clutching her Dad watching him.

"Daddy, please wake up. I love you more than chocolate."

Alec stirs and Daisy hugs him tighter.

"I will always love you whatever happens, I will always be there for you. I love you so much and I'm so sorry." 

The entire building explodes just as sirens are audible.


	16. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie discovers something that will send a crack through the people she knows best...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, chapter 16. I am so sorry for doing this but I have to. There was an aternate version where it was different that I will post as a separate story. Please don't hate me for this, I found it very difficult to write. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry....

Ellie is running through the wreckage searching furiously for Alec or Daisy.

"ALEC!"

The entire building has collapsed including from the veranda out the front. Search and rescue are looking for bodies. Ellie is handpicking through the rubble. 

Within minutes search and rescue have found him and are lifting him up to the surface. Ellie runs over and hugs him. Paramedics are fussing over him while the fire brigade free his leg. Alec wakes up with a wheeze. Daisy is his priority, he has to find his little girl. 

"Alec! Thank god you're okay!"

"Where's Daisy? I'm not going anywhere until she's been found."

This doesn't go down well with the paramedics. Alec wants to help them search but is in far too much pain. He can just about stand up on his own but when he does he feels faint. He now has massive cuts and grazes on his body which are bleeding profusely. He is losing a lot of blood from a deep wound on his side and is refusing to go anywhere until Daisy is found. Paramedics are fussing over him. Cleaning the blood up, trying to stitch up his cuts and force an oxygen mask on his face. 

"I THINK I FOUND SOMETHING!" Comes a yell from a fireman. Ellie gets up and Alec hobbles over with her and Alex supporting him. They stop dead at the fireman who points to the ground.They stop dead at the fireman and look down at what he's pointing at. It's the lifeless, broken body of a sixteen year old girl. Alec drops to his knees and screams.

"NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! WHY!"

Alec holds his lifeless daughter in his broken arms. He can't stop the tears that escaped him as he balls his eyes out.

"Sir, you have to put her down," says Alex. Alec refuses to accept that Daisy is dead and has a sudden mood change into what seems like the hulk. He goes into rage mode and attacks Alex.

"YOU WERE THEIR BOSS WEREN'T YOU! YOU TOLD THEM TO GET DAISY! YOU DID THIS!"

Ellie can't pull Alec off Alex and neither can anyone else. In fairness, Alec can't do a lot of damage in the state he's in but that doesn't deter him. A uniform aims a taser.

"I have to stun him!" She yells. Dave takes the taser and aims it.

"You can't! His heart will give out!" Ellie screeches.

"He's attacking a fellow officer!" Dave yells.

"No, I looked into it, Alex Tompson is the guy Alec says he is! He figured it out almost three days ago!"

"I have to do my job DS Miller!" 

Dave tases Alec who writhes in agony screaming. Dave refuses to remove his hand off the trigger. Alex gets up and is instantly arrested. Ellie prizes Dave's hand off the taser and removes the pins out of Alec. 

"It's probably better for him to be unconscious at the moment," the uniform says. At least Alec can be taken to hospital now and he knows that Daisy has been found and the person responsible is in custody. 

\------------------------------------------------

The next five weeks are horrible for everyone. Alec goes back to Broadchurch with Ellie but he doesn't talk to anyone anymore or have any social interaction. He's been prescribed sleeping pills but he refuses to use them. Daisy's death is taking it's toll on everyone. Chloe is very upset because she and Daisy were quite close and even Fred has noticed that Daisy isn't around. Ellie feels the worst, it's her fault she left her. Alec refuses to use anything the doctors give him, including crutches. He limps around and makes tea all day.

One day, Ellie calls Beth.

"Hey El, how are you?"

"Erm... doing okay I guess."

"How is Alec coping?"

"He doesn't talk to anyone anymore. He's just there."

"That's not how it should be. Would you like me to talk to him?"

"If you don't mind." 

"Okay, I'll come over after lunch."

"Okay, see you then."

Ellie hangs up and goes to Alec's room. She finds him sat on his bed reading a book. 

"Alec?"

He doesn't move. 

"Alec look at me."

He turns to face her. His eyes are puffy and his face is whiter than a ghost.

"Oh, hey," he grumbles.

"Beth wants to go for a walk with you after lunch."

"Okay."

"You'll go?"

"Aye if I have to. Keep busy and all."

Ellie is relieved, slowly but surely he is healing. Physically, he's almost healed apart from his arm and leg. Mentally he is still broken to a point where he might never heal. It's not fair that all this has happened to him.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Beth arrives at around one and talks to Ellie first. 

"He agreed to do it but he is really depressed," Ellie explains. 

"Right, we'd better get going then." 

Ellie calls Alec downstairs and hears him on his way. He slumps downstairs and Beth is taken aback by how he looks. He's got a full beard, very scruffy hair and is wearing his rumpled blue suit. He greets Beth who shoots a look at Ellie.

"Right, shall we go?"

"Aye." 

Beth and Alec leave and walk down the high street. 

"I know how you feel Alec," she says after a few minutes. 

"I know you do Beth."

"You can't shut yourself down Alec, she wouldn't want you to."

"I guess you're right."

"Listen, Ellie has been takin' a toll knowing that you're like this. She feels responsible for what happened."

"She's not responsible is she? I am."

"Alec, please, you can't go on like this. I did the same when I lost Danny and then I realised that it's okay to grieve but you have to move on with your life. It's not easy but you have to."

People start noticing Alec is walking down the high street and are coming over with their condolences. Alec just nods and says thanks. He is actually really irritated and it gets worse when Olly Stevens comes over. 

"Alec Hardy, my condolences for your daughter. Can I have an exclusive?" He asks excitedly. Alec just stares in disgust. "How did you feel when you stood over your daughter's dead corpse?" 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOW DID I FEEL? YOU WANKER! FUCK OFF!" Alec yells. Beth stands looking disgusted. How could anyone ask that. She carries on walking with Alec. They get to the clifftop and sit on a bench. 

"Alec, are you okay?"

He revealed the word carved into his arm that still has stitches in it. Beth puts a hand over her mouth in shock. 

"It still hurts and I have to go the rest of my life with this on my arm reminding me that I failed Daisy."

Before taking Alec back, Beth takes him to the barbers and he reemerges with his hair neatly cut back to how it was before all of this happened. Ellie lets them in and almost dies of shock upon seeing Alec looking human again. He is in a much better mood and is even smiling. He never smiled anyway so what has Beth done? Ellie can't believe her eyes. 

"What have you done to him?" She asks.

"Gave him some freedom for once," Beth answers. 

Alec's good mood is rubbing off on everyone. Tom is now out of his room playing with Fred outside and Ellie is chatting away with Alec. He's telling her all about Daisy and even delving into his relationship with Tess. She can tell he is still very depressed and talking isn't doing much but she wants to know exactly what happened that day. She doesn't know and neither does anyone else. None of it makes sense. 

"So yeah, always shone that girl," Alec says. 

"Hey Alec, the police need a statement from you before they wrap up the case. I've been allowed to do it all I have to do is take you to the station and tape it. Are you feeling up to it?" She asks nervously. He deliberates for a moment. 

"Aye, you're right. I've been putting it off. How about tomorrow morning?" 

"Fine by me, I'll send word ahead and keep the tasers away."


	17. Reliving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec relives that day and it comes back to bite him on the arse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we are reaching the end of the story at last. I love this story so much and I will miss writing it. This chapter should sum up how the story ends. I hope you won't hate me too much. 
> 
> Warning- suicidal thoughts, violence

Alec hobbles into the police station and into interview room one with Ellie. He hates that he has to do this but he knows he must relive it. He relives it every night in his sleep, wishing it was him not her. Ellie starts the tape.

"I need to know everything about what happened."

Alec takes a deep breath. Here we go again.

"I received a call from an unknown number on the Wednesday night from someone claiming to have Daisy. They wanted to have the files on the Ashton Tyler case in exchange for her life. They said that if I told the police then they would kill her and they had someone keeping tabs on me. They said that I had three days. I then asked to talk to Daisy and she said she was scared and they were using her to get to me. I told her to be strong and that I was coming. On Thursday I went to the station and found the files. I couldn't get hold of the originals so I got copies. On Friday morning I got a text with the address. I told DS Miller where I was going and to send backup if I wasn't back by six. I arrived at the farmhouse and was thrown into the basement. Daisy was there and we talked about what we were going to do. A few hours later a guy comes down, I think James or Luke Turner said it was time for him to sharpen his knives. He wanted Daisy but I wouldn't let him hurt my little girl." 

His voice starts to crack a bit and Ellie can feel herself welling up. 

"And I went instead of her. The guy had a huge knife and he slashed my leg. He then pinned me down and carved the word failure in my forearm before throwing me back in the basement with Daisy. She took a look and it broke my heart to know she was upset and suffering because of me. Hours later I was taken back upstairs with Daisy and told that I hadn't got the original paperwork and they were going to kill us both. I was grabbed and knocked out. When I woke up Daisy was hugging me and telling me... telling me... how much she was sorry and she loved me."

Alec starts sobbing and Ellie is too. She can tell how hard this must be for him. 

"It's okay, take your time," she says trying to keep her voice level. It takes a while for him to compose himself. 

"And then I tell her how proud of her I am, how brave she was and how I promise I would keep her safe. Then there was an explosion and I can't remember what happened. I woke up and everything was blurred."

"Could you tell me what you know of the events after?"

"I'd known that Alex was the guy in charge. He looked at my records and seen all of the cases I'd done and who he could manipulate to help him. It was his intention to make Daisy watch as I was killed. I confronted him afterwards even though I was in no state to. I attacked him and I think I was tasered by Dave or someone."

"Why did you attack him?"

"I wanted to kill him for killing my daughter. Daisy was the only thing that I had left, the only reason I got up in the morning. Taking that away has destroyed me." 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

That night Ellie goes up to Alec's room and hears sobbing. She opens the door to find him clutching Daisy's favourite teddy Trunkey and curled up in a ball in bed. 

"Alec? You okay?"

"I saw her in the pathology lab. She looked so peaceful. But she had cuts and bruises and burns. It wasn't right. It should've been me that died, not her."

He sobs even harder than before and Ellie sits on the edge of the bed putting a hand gently on his back. 

"It should've been neither of you, Alec. Look at me, it wasn't you're fault. It can't be undone and if I had a TARDIS I would go back and stop it all. You don't deserve this."

"When I was at school, I learnt about a creature that only had one brain cell to keep it alive. I could survive with one brain cell. Ellie, I want it to stop, I want to stop feeling anything."

"Alec, what do you mean?" She knows full well what he means but wants him to clarify.

"I relive that day every night. I can't sleep, I can't close my eyes without seeing her. I want it to stop. I can never recover from this."

"Alec, please, you can't. I need you, Broadchurch needs you. Beth recovered from losing Danny and you can recover from this."

"I can't, Daisy was the only thing that kept me going and now she's gone. I can't do this. It is slowly killing me and it has to stop."

"Alec," she sobs. "Suicide won't make it any better. It won't, what would it do to me?"

"Your a lot stronger than me. I can't cope."

"You know, I always thought you were indestructible. I really did, no matter how hard you were hit you always got back up and carried on. I thought I was the weak one, not you. You never would do this."

"I can't do this on my own. I need you to do it for me. Please Ellie, I want this more than anything else anyone could give me. It means that I will be with her, protecting her. Please, do me this last favour."

"I can't Alec! I can't kill you," Ellie is now crying. Her best friend who has stood by her even when no one else did wants to kill himself because he can't see the point in life. "I love you Alec! I can't do this."

It takes a moment for it to sink in, Ellie loves him and has for a while now. Alec looks up at her.

"If you love me then let me go," he whimpers. "Please Ellie, I have achieved everything I have wanted to and I'm dying anyway so I might as well." 

"Stop talking like this, Alec Hardy you bloody wanker! You are not going to do anything that will harm you or anyone else."

"I am a failure and I'm reminded of it every minute of the day. I think I have to do it for my own sanity."

"Alec, please. Come with me, if not I will watch you while you sleep to make sure you stay alive. "

She stands over him for the rest of the night. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alec is up the next morning and sat downstairs on the phone to his friend Craig.

"Please Craig," he begs. 

"I... Hardy... Okay fine. If that's what you want then I will. I'll see you later then."

Alec cuts the call. Ellie comes downstairs looking like shit. 

"Ellie, I'm going to go and stay with my mate Craig for a bit. Is that okay?"

"What? Erm... can I talk to him?"

"When he gets here in a few hours. He wants to see me and take me back to Scotland to see his kids and my Dad one last time. I hate my Dad, he used to abuse me but he's still my Dad."

Wait, thinks Ellie. A guy who abused him as a child who he has never mentioned before he is going to meet up with. The cogs fit together in Ellie's head. She knows he expects his father to kill him. Or maybe his friend will do it? Nah, his dad definitely. She has hours to prepare a way where he will come back alive.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Craig arrives and hugs Alec. They play catch up for a bit and Ellie finally gets him alone.

"You know Alec wants to commit suicide yeah?"

Craig rubs his brow. 

"Aye, I do. He wants me to do it for him but I can't. "

"If he tries anything than do everything in your power to stop him dying. I think it's because he stopped taking antidepressants but I don't know. Where do you live anyway?"

"Uh, up by Bristol."

"He said Scotland!"

"To stop you worrying about him."

"Can you promise he will he safe?" She pleads. 

"I can try. I will not let him kill himself. I will teach him how to enjoy life again. If I have to tie him to his bed to stop him than I will take pleasure in doing it."

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Alec comes back to Ellie's a week later still in one piece. He looks a bit happier and less sad but it still clings to him. Craig says that his mum is living in Dorset and he and his family are staying there for about three weeks, so he will be close if she needs him. Alec is now clean shaven and a bit fatter (even though he is way too thin) which Ellie is pleased to see. Once Craig goes, Alec slumps on the sofa and Ellie stands in front of him. She sits on his lap.

"How was it?" She asks. He tells her how he helped out with the renovation of the house, how he took the kids go karting and to paintball and all the other thing he did. Ellie smiles and kisses him hard on the lips. After it he looks shocked.

"What was that for?" He asks befuddled. 

"I felt like it," she replies. She kisses him again and wraps her arms around him. He turns so she is off his lap and on the sofa. She pushes into his mouth with her tongue and explores. She then pushes him so he is laying down and starts to unbutton his shirt. He wraps his arms around her waist pulling her tight and towards him. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Ellie wakes up on top of Alec. He is warm and cuddly and wet. Oh god she thinks, what the fuck happened last night? She opens her eyes and looks down. Oh shit, shit shit shit shit! His arm is dripping with blood from where the stitches were. His torso is covered in it as is the floor and her, not to mention the sofa. 

"Alec?" She asks. That is way too much blood to be safe. Ellie quickly changes into her onesie when Tom comes thudding downstairs. 

"Whats going on mum?" He asks. He looks at his mother who is trying to stop the bleeding. Where the blood coming from? Oh no! "What happened?"

"His stitches snapped!" She yells. Tom comes over realising that Alec has no shirt on. 

"Mum, why isn't he wearing a shirt?" 

"Er... because men sleep shirtless when they get older." 

"Why is he sleeping on the sofa?"

"Because he's Alec and he's not normal!" She yells. Tom stands back with his hands up. "Right enough, help me sort this out." 

She gets Tom to get a cloth and wipe the blood off the sofa. Alec wakes up at the sound of the commotion and looks at Ellie's worried face. 

"What the fuck!?" He asks. Ellie just looks at him. He holds his arm up and sees exactly where it's bleeding from. He screams when Ellie starts squeezing it and gets very frustrated when Ellie tells him to breathe even though he is breathing perfectly normally. 

"Why are you telling him to breathe?" Tom asks.

"Because we do not want him to go into cardiac arrest. You okay?" 

"It fucking hurts!" Alec says through gritted teeth. "What the hell happened?"

Ellie makes the decision to cover Alec in a blanket and take him to A&E. Tom wakes Fred up and gets him in the car. Regardless of Alec, Tom still wants to sit in the front purely because the blood is making him squeamish but Ellie says that Fred will be in the front so Tom can man up and help Alec. Fred starts stroking Alec's hair before getting in the car. It must be nice to be oblivious to everything. 

A few minutes in, Tom is already complaining about his hands being red. Alec then points out that he's the one who is bleeding and that he's the one in pain. He then tells Tom that he's doing good which makes the boy smile. 

"It kills!" Alec moans. 

"I know, but we're nearly there Alec," Ellie soothes. Tom is looking at his hand which is now covered in blood. They arrive and Ellie gets Tom and Fred out of the car while a paling Alec gets out afterwards. A doctor comes over from a smoking break and can see the urgency of the situation from the fact that Alec is cursing and Ellie looks like she might kill someone. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Alec's arm is stitched up and he is discharged within the hour. Tom got a bollocking for being two hours late to classes but Ellie told the school it was a family emergency. Fred was taken to the childminders while Alec goes back to hers. Ellie heads home with more painkillers for Alec. She gets home and sees that Alec has mopped the living room floor and washed the sofa cushions. She looks around and can't see him, where would he go? She can smell something cooking and instinctively goes into the kitchen finding Alec sat at the table reading the paper with cookies in the oven. 

"Alec? What are you doing?"

"Reading the paper, what does it look like Ellie?" He says rolling his eyes. 

"You cleaned up all the blood and baked cookies, I didn't know you can bake?" 

"I can't but these were a family favourite and I wanted to make them for you. Oh and it was my mess so I thought I should clean it up. You're welcome." 

Ellie is actually speechless. Alec shouldn't be doing any of this. 

"Alec, you really shouldn't have done this," she explains. Ellie looks at her feet, she feels so guilty. 

"I know, but I've been thinking recently that I've been unhelpful around here and I need to keep myself busy." 

"You're not still thinking of... you know?" She slips on the word and can't bring herself to face it. Would he actually do it? 

\--------------------------------------

Alec is perking up a bit, he's not so depressed anymore, he's more involved in the family and household. Ellie still keeps a close watch on him just in case he tries something. She doubts he will but there is always the gnawing voice in her head saying that it is Alec, the same Alec who is always unpredictable. She confronts him about it when the boys have gone to bed. 

"Alec, you still thinking about it?" She asks nervously. She will get an answer of him if it kills her. He looks up at her with those huge sad eyes. 

"I... I can't stop thinking about Daisy," he says so quietly that Ellie wonders if he actually said anything.

"No, I mean about what you want to do."

He slowly nods at her. She leaps and hugs him setting him off balance and falling back onto the sofa. Alec hugs her back as she sobs into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ellie but I have to."

"No... you don't. Daisy wouldn't want you to."

"Ach, you're right Miller, she wouldn't want that." 

"So you won't kill yourself? Promise me you won't."

Alec lets out all the breath in his lungs and looks at Ellie's face. 

"I promise, no more of that. It's time to get on with my life." 

Ellie looks up at him with tear soaked eyes. She smiles and he smiles back. It's a really good look on him. Ellie kisses him. She pulls away and smiles. 

"Don't rip my stitches out this time yeah?" 

She nods and pushes him onto the sofa and lays on top of him. She kisses him again and he wraps his arms around her, pulling her close. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Ellie wakes up the next morning and feels the warmth of someone else's arms around her waist. She gets off the sofa carefully and feels her neck and back crack. She looks at Alec sleeping peacefully with a smile etched on his face. She gets the blanket off the chair and wraps him up in it. She puts his right arm on his stomach and gives him an extra pillow. Tom and Fred wake up and she gets them ready for school (preschool in Fred's case). She comes back home after dropping them off and Alec is still asleep. He mustn't have slept at all for weeks. She decides to leave him so he can rest. It really takes it's toll, being him. Or at least that's what the doctors had told her. They said that his heart was always causing him pain and discomfort. Ellie can't imagine the pain but can do everything in her power to help him cope. 

\--------------------------------------------

Even after the boys are back Alec is still asleep. 

"Mum, is he still asleep? He's slept all day," Tom says. 

"Tom, he hasn't slept properly for months and months, let the man sleep for god's sake." 

Ellie tells Tom to do his homework and help with dinner. Tom sits on the chair in the living room and studies Alec long and hard. 

"Mum," he calls. Ellie comes into the living room and stands next to Tom. 

"Yes lovely?"

"Is Alec okay?" 

"He's always okay isn't he?"

"But he looks paler than usual." 

"Hmm? I suppose he does. 

"Is he breathing mum?" 

Ellie moves over to the sofa and leans over Alec. 

"Yes, he is. He's fine." Well actually she's not sure but she doesn't want to tell Tom that. His breathing is quite quick and shallow but it means he's not dead so thats fine. 

"Sure?" Tom asks worriedly. Ellie nods. 

"Come here if you don't believe me."

Tom moves over to his mother. She takes Tom's hand in hers and places it on Alec's chest. Tom stands for a moment concentrating on nothing but Alec's breathing. 

"See, fine."

\-----------------------------------

Ellie is having a nightmare in the kitchen, and tells Tom to wake up Alec. Tom hastens to turn to Fred. Fred climbs up on the sofa and jumps onto Alec's stomach twice. Alec wakes up with a start and sits up knocking Fred into Tom's arms. He coughs violently and Tom calls for his mum. Ellie comes in when she hears the commotion and kneels next to Alec soothing him. "It's okay, everything's fine." He sits with his back against the sofa and clutches his chest panting slightly. 

"Tom, you can't wake him up suddenly!" Ellie shouts. Tom looks defensively at Alec. 

"Actually, it was Fred that woke me up. Not Tom," Alec pants. "I think I clobbered the wee lad with my knee when I woke up." 

"Oh my god. Is Fred okay?" She says taking Fred out of Tom's arms and resting him on her hip. There is no damage done so everyone seems to be alright. "Sorry Alec, Tom go and put Fred in his high chair and I'll give you a chocolate bar to apologise." Tom takes Fred away and smiles with a cheeky grin. 

"You okay Alec? You're really sweaty," Ellie is actually concerned for him. He nods and swallows. 

"I'm okay, just can't be woken up suddenly."

"You've been asleep all day you know." 

"Have I? Bloody hell. Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" 

"Jesus christ you are unbelievable. Come on, I cooked meatballs." Alec gets up and falls straight back on the sofa panting. "You okay?" 

"Dizzy," Alec says pitifully. He is getting iller and iller and it seems like Ellie hasn't noticed yet. 

"Come on, let me give you a hand." Ellie swings his arm over her shoulder and helps him up and into the kitchen. He manages to get to the table on his own and plops down between Tom and Ellie. Losing himself to illness is something he is actually terrified of. 

\---------------------------------

After dinner Alec helps wash the dishes. He likes to help Ellie, she has done so much for him. That evening he decides to go back to his flat. 

"Oh, are you alright with that?" Ellie said. 

"M' fine." 

He opens his flat door and admires the place. It needs a good clean but it's nice to be home. He heads for the bedroom and crashes on the bed. He had really needed that sleep. 

Ellie texts him in the morning. 

[Morning sunshine. You okay?]

He admired her feeble attempt at text talk. 

[I'm fine. How's Tom and Fred?] He puts back. 

She replies immediately. The boys are fine and so is she. He is invited for tea at two. He thinks. Six hours to kill. Well he does need to go to the GP today anyway so that will probably kill an hour. Then he doesn't know what. 

\--------------------------------

Alec leaves the GP with no more stitches and a new prescription. He thinks back to what the doctor had said. "You have to take it easy, no stress, no unnecessary exertion of any kind." He also remembered what else had been said. His condition had dramatically worsened and he was going to have to have the operation done again. He couldn't avoid it and he needed it for Ellie's sake. So he had it scheduled for three weeks on Friday. How could he avoid telling Ellie? 

He heads for the beach and sits down. He takes in the breathtaking scenery and is alone with his thoughts. He looks up at the huge cliffs and shudders. Those exact cliffs took his mother away from him. She committed suicide when Alec was ten and the memory of being there just before she jumped is etched in his brain with a scalpel. He still remembers the tears running down his face as his mother tells him one last time that she loves him. He remembers his father and his rage that almost killed him. When Alec was four, his father told him he was nothing but a disgrace to him. He always beat Alec with numerous things. A belt, bottle, shoe or stick. The scar on his jaw and on the back of his head was from his father throwing an empty whiskey bottle at him. He endured being beaten until he was sixteen and left home. He always swore he would never become like his father. 

He hears someone behind him and turns around. Larry Daniels is stood behind him with a knife. 

"You shouldn't have got away alive Alec. I'm about to fix that," he says maliciously. Alec stands up and slams his fist into Larry's face giving him a bloody nose. He decides to sprint to Ellie's house and escape but Larry has hold of his torso. 

Suddenly, everything goes black and he can't breathe properly anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, it's time for another MCD or is it? (I have already finished writing chapter 18 but am not uploading it yet to see if I can get a few comments.) Once again thank you for reading.


	18. Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie goes through something she never thought she would and it could be the weirdest part of her life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, so I got over a THOUSAND hits! I cannot thank you enough for this, I never expected this. I appreciate everything so much and I'm glad you're enjoying it.
> 
> However, this is not a pleasant chapter, I'm sorry but it is inevitable. I actually cried while writing this and had to leave bits out becauss I gave it to my mum to proof read and she said that it was too much and if I posted that online I deserve to be shot and I couldn't agree more. The fact is that this should've happened a long time ago but didn't. If you read it with music I recommend either King and Lionheart by Of monsters and men which is what I wrote it too but any depressing music is good too. I'm very very sorry, no hang on I'm sorry, I'm so sorry....

Ellie gets a call out to the beach half a minute later from Beth who was running past and saw Alec being stabbed. She gets to the beach and stops dead to see Alec lying on the beach covered in blood. She runs over to him not caring about anything else. How could this happen, he was fine this morning? He is still alive but only just. Ellie cradles him and strokes his face. 

"Alec?" She says softly putting her other hand over his heart and the wound. Beth, Mark, Nige, Olly, Maggie and Lucy are running over to Ellie. Tom joins them when he sees his mum. Alec opens his eyes slightly and looks at her. 

"Ellie," he breathes. He groans as he tries to breathe. Ellie hugs him tighter. She can see the discomfort as he takes his dying breaths. 

"I'm...sorry..." he just about manages. 

"Why, you've got nothing to be sorry for. Who did this to you?" Ellie asks. The tears are dripping onto his face.

"Larry Daniels," he chokes. There is a trickle of blood coming from his mouth Ellie mops with her cuff. She can't let this happen.

"It's okay, we'll get him just stay with me." 

"Can't...breathe..." 

"Yes, yes you can. In and out you bloody wanker. Please Alec!" 

Alec smiles and tries to breathe as instructed. 

"That's it, you can do it."

"Goodbye... Ellie, I... love... you."

"Alec, don't say goodbye, it's not goodbye is it, focus on me please!"

Alec focuses on nothing but breathing. In and out. He is horrified to hear the awful gurgling sound that his attempts are. Everything goes white and he can't do it anymore. 

Ellie won't let him die. She looks down beneath her hand at his torso and sees the stab wound. His eyes stare at nothing but the sky and the rise and fall of his chest ceases. It takes another moment for the feeble tapping in his ribcage to stop under her fingers.

"Alec... no! P- p- please... wake up." 

The paramedics arrive and try to prize her off him with no luck. She refuses to put him down, she wants to carry him home. She wants him to wake up and laugh at her, but she knows he won't. The paramedics tell her that they can save him if they get him to hospital. Upon hearing this Ellie closes Alecs eyes and lets the paramedics take him to hospital.

\---------------------------------------------

The police arrive and take pictures of the scene and statements. Ellie is trying to remain professional but is too busy crying. 

"When did you last see DI Hardy?" Frank asks. Ellie sighs and thinks.

"Last night, he came round for dinner then went back to his flat. I texted him this morning inviting him, to tea at two. I got a call at around half past eleven from Beth Latimer who was running at the time and she said she saw him on the beach. I then hastened to get here and he was dying." Ellie starts sobbing again. Frank hugs her and sooths her. 

"I'm sorry Ellie. I really am," he says. "I can give you a police escort to the hospital if you want." She nods and dries her eyes on her bloodied sleeve. She stands up tall and composes herself. She gets into the car with Frank and stares out of the window. He turns the sirens on and heads for Bridport hospital. 

The journey is silent and all Ellie can think is how defenceless Alec is. He's probably being put on an operating table and is being cut open or something. She knows from Joe that a stab wound to the side is fatal at least nine times out of ten. He would often discuss various things he encountered as a paramedic. She also knows that they try their best but can't help it if someone dies under their care. They gave her false hope and she knows full well that Alec has gone. He is with his daughter wherever that is. She keeps thinking about how little she knew about him. She didn't know anything about his childhood or life before Sandbrook. He'd bloody better pull through this. 

Once they arrive Ellie flashes her badge and is allowed access to anywhere. Apparently Alec is in surgery before being put into intensive care. She is allowed to see him even though the doctors are stitching him up and shoving a breathing tube down his throat.

Ellie feels sick, he's still bleeding but they have hooked him up to a transfusion line or something. He looks iller than normal and is completely depending on a machine to beat his heart for him. It's not a pretty sight. That dodgy ticker that has taken him through so much has now given up and she may never know exactly how much it has coped with. 

A doctor comes over to her and explains the situation. He has severe damage to his vitals and that has caused god knows what and he had a pacemaker put in as well. Then the worst bit, if he doesn't improve at all in the next twenty four hours then they will have to turn off the machines. Elle sits by his bedside and holds his hand. The ECG on the end of his finger digs into her palm but she doesn't care, he is probably in so much more pain than her. She watches his every breath. She stays glued to the edge of her seat in case something happens. 

\------------------------------

About an hour later Ellie gets a call from Beth, reluctantly she sighs and answers it.

"El, how is he?" Beth asks. The concern is dripping out of the phone. How does Ellie answer that one? She stares even harder at Alec as if he will give her the answer.

"He...he's not going to be okay. Even if he pulls through there is permanent damage." 

"So he's not dead?" 

"He is wired to a machine beating his heart for him. I don't like seeing him like this, it hurts."

"It could be worse, he could be dead in a ditch and we wouldn't have found him."

"No, that would have been better than seeing him like this."

"Is it that bad?" 

"Yes, if he woke up or I knew that he was gonna be okay then I would be slightly happier." 

"What do the doctors say?" 

"That if he doesn't improve at all in the next twenty four hours then they will have to switch the machines off." 

"I'm so sorry El, it's all my fault, I should've called the ambulance earlier when I first saw."

"Beth this isn't your fault. I swear to god it isn't so please stop that shit now. I want to catch the bastard so much. Listen I have to go, I will keep you updated okay?" 

The line goes dead. She sits back beside Alec's bed and holds his hand in hers sobbing slightly. "Alec if you can hear me then please just give them a sign that you are going to be okay. Please Alec, one last time, one last victory. Listen, if you don't pull through then I promise I will catch the son of a bitch who did this to you and I will hand him from the church spire. I will always love you no matter what. Please wake up, please? I will stay with you if you want. I know you're scared but it's okay, I am too. You'll be fine." She kisses his forehead and settles back on the chair staring again.

\--------------------------------

At around eleven that night, Ellie is woken up by someone holding her hand. She looked around the room and no one else was there. She then looked down at her hand which is still holding Alec's. His fingers have wrapped themselves around hers which they weren't doing earlier. She hits the call button and strokes his hair with her other hand trying not to bump the ventilator. "Alec, Alec can you hear me?" She whispers softly. A nurse comes in and sits next to Ellie. 

"The call button was pressed?" She asks. Ellie nods. 

"Yeah, his hand gripped mine! Does that mean that he's waking up?" 

The nurse took some notes from the monitors and opens Alec's eye. His eye is bloodshot and stares at nothing. Ellie looks at his eye and pities him even more. She shines a torch at his pupil and closes his eye. 

"From observation I can see that recovering is still unlikely, it was a muscle spasm. I'm sorry." She explains. Alec's hand squeezes Ellie's again but a bit firmer. The nurse sees and calls for a doctor. He agrees that Alec could indeed wake up but they don't know when. It's just a waiting game now. 

\-----------------------------------------

Half an hour before they turn off the machine, Alec lets out a very soft and quiet moan. Ellie notices and sees a frown appear on his brow. Could he be waking up? The doctor pinches Alec's arm lightly and he moans again. 

Suddenly the monitors flatline and Alec's body goes stiff and rigid. Nurses and doctors flood in and start rescuing him. Ellie stands back completely horrified. His body arcs every time they hit him with a defibrillator and she can hear them cranking it up. After thirty minutes they stop and look solem. 

"Time of death eleven thirty three am, Sunday the tenth of July," a doctor announces, looking at the others. "I don't know what happened but I am so sorry," he says to Ellie who is already in tears. The doctors file out and leave Ellie with Alec for a last time. She holds his icy cold hand and dials Beth. 

"Hi, what's up?" Beth asks.

"Alec's dead. Eleven thirty three he was pronounced deceased." There is an eerie silence on the other end of the line. Beth apologises again but even Ellie feels guilty. Ellie cuts the call and stares back at Alec. 

"I'm sorry Alec. I failed you, like I failed Daisy. I'm sorry," she sobs into his chest. Now what? He never prepared for this did he? What should happen to his body? What do they do now? How will she explain this to Tom and the others?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sobbing* I know I had to kill Alec, Im such a bad person but oh well. I hope you will enjoy the final chapter as much as you can and please comment if you do burst into tears because trust me when I say that I did. Would you like to know an interesting fact? I sent the completed story to my teacher and she only watched half of series two and she said to me "You have a very disturbed mind. The emotional struggle in this is unbelievable and I have no idea how you sleep at night." And this was before she was caught writing Broadchurch fanfiction on a post it note. Let's just say it was nasty. So I hope that lightened the mood anyway, Chapter 19 will be uploaded by next Sunday at the latest.


End file.
